Solace
by prismdreams
Summary: Caitlin Snow dreamed of great things for herself. Those days were over when she continued the path her father would approve of. After a huge wake up call she set out to carve her own journey. Barry Allen wanted to protect only one person, for a long time that was his life. He didn't think of himself since high school. Maybe life had so much more than he thought. Snowbarry AU
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:** And yes my mind doesn't stop creating more Snowbarry stories for the life of me. But thank god for it until the writers of the show FINALLY return back to great storytelling. To be honest, I fill like ff are just what ties us over until our ship really happens. I hope good things will happen! I just wanted to share this one with you guys. It's a short, fluffy Snowbarry AU, if you guys like babies and children then you might like this one. Barry and Cait are more mature in this story. I'm curious to know what you guys think of it so far. Let me know! I'm updating my other stories close to each other. Thank you. More to come! Bye all! :)_

* * *

Caitlin Snow was daydreaming again. It was easy for her to think about all those wonderful times when she was kid with no responsibilities. She'd play roller hockey with the next door neighbors, summers a cool, refreshing swim in the pool with the high diving board in her childhood home. She had it made and now she's an adult, whatever that means.

"Snow," She heard her name being called and turned to the voice. It was just Anya; the surrogate den mother of the workplace.

"What?"

"Boss is calling you." She motioned her wrinkled hand toward the hallway.

Caitlin bit back and stood up from her chair, everyone was looking at her now. This felt like all the embarrassing moments in high school when she got called into the principal's office without knowing anything.

She made her way to the back halls of the office at the end. The last time this happened to her she was blamed for something that someone else in the office caused. This happened often. Caitlin just went with it for fear of being fired. She was pretty sure she had a few enemies in the building. Not to mention it doesn't help that her personal attendance record may have been corrupted since recently. She blamed her sister for lending her that hand-me-down wreck of a transportation.

Caitlin knocked first below the letterhead on the door of her main supervisor. He was the person who had hired her; the only employee here who she thought would always have her back in the most professional sense.

"Come inside Ms. Snow." She heard from behind the door. His voice was low and quiet, that can't be good.

Caitlin slowly took a seat and clasped her hands together soundlessly. Her palms were starting to sweat and she knew if she didn't have it under control her supervisor was going to have more reason to question her. She hoped he didn't. It was a good thing he wasn't attractive. He was married and neutered by his wife so she didn't have to worry about any weirdness.

She believed he liked her despite her not always being the best at her job. She tried, really. By the blasé look in his eyes, she didn't know what to think. She put on her best professional smile and stared forward. Eye contact, she had to remind herself of this and ignore his mannerisms.

"Caitlin, I called you in here for a big reason. I know how hard you try here and your dad helped you get this position and I owe him a favor for something he did for me a long time ago. But…" He paused, licking his lips to make sure she was still breathing. Caitlin was hanging on to his words and she was doing her best not to interrupt him. "…I don't know if you're making progress here in this firm."

Caitlin's jaw dropped. She mentally told herself to pick it up and attempted to regroup her nearly appalled expression. "I do try very hard at this company. I admit, I take responsibility for coming late a few times—"

"Twenty." _Christ he actually kept track,_ she thought. _  
_

Caitlin's stutter came back and forced everything she had to keep it under wraps. Her livelihood was at stake here. And she was going to find out why the one person whom she thought had her back all this time was suddenly losing faith in her.

"I'm sorry, I hold myself accountable, no excuses. I will do better from here on." She hoped using her lawyer terminology would win some points or at least his belief in her abilities. "I can promise you, I won't let you down."

She used the smile her mother gave her, showcasing what her genetics bestowed to her in valiant features to her boss. It was the only good thing her mother gave her. Maybe if she had her mother's love she wouldn't make so many mistakes in the workplace.

"Caitlin, I am so sorry. You know I am not saying this as a personal decision. To be perfectly frank, your lack of attendance speaks volumes. I don't have any other choice. The policies are as stands. This company has rules. I often see you daydream, go off in your own world when you are on the clock supposed to be doing work. Sometimes you only do half a job and not all of it because you refuse to ask for help. Like the time you broke Anyanka's computer when your station was heavily infected with some malware and didn't alert the floor tech."

Caitlin gulped. Hearing her weaknesses pointed out loud was not doing her any good. Maybe she needed to hear it. What he was saying wasn't entirely incorrect. She had a habit of finishing her processing onto other employee's stationary. But that last one was for a good cause. Caitlin wasn't a math or computer wiz. Her father may have boosted her recommendation to the supervisor before she was officially hired. It was probably catching up to her now. Her father taught her to be more independent right out of high school. She had managed to work in the company for a couple of years. But her amateur knowledge is showing now clear as day.

Maybe it was too good to be true. She could have tried harder. This is true. Caitlin wasn't the type of person to give up, even if work was tough for her. Who really knows the person who influenced the situation? Anya, as old and unpractical as she was, couldn't have directly come to the supervisor to rat Caitlin out. There was probably someone in the office who thought she was on the take. That she was only hired because her dad made it happen. It wasn't true, Caitlin did try but she didn't think her boss focused on her weaknesses more than her other qualities.

She didn't want this happen; she had to think of something. Anything to make him reconsider.

"I'm sorry. I'll try harder. I know it sounds bad and I do apologize." Caitlin said, the dejection already paramount in her tone, she was beginning to crumble, her professional voice taking a backseat. She was losing confidence fast.

Blinking back the first batch of tears, she threw her hair back, collecting herself.

This can't be it. Her supervisor looked at her as if she was a contestant on a game show and she just told him the wrong answer to a question he asked.

"I apologize too." He said, clearing his throat. "I can't let you stay here Caitlin. I just can't, you're a liability to this firm."

This is the most emotion she'd seen from her supervisor, this was huge. He actually cared about her. But if that were true then why is she feeling as if the world was a vortex and she was being sucked inside?

Caitlin looked down, clucking her tongue. She almost lost it there. Arguing with him was pointless and they both knew it. If only her father didn't sprout her up in his referral, if only she were more competent and less of an incumbent, if only she actually had something in life she was good at and didn't have to make her parents force her to do things she wasn't excited about, if only she was like everybody else, had their life together, came on time, focused on one thing and was exceptional at it. If only things worked out for her right now.

She looked up, her eyes almost seething with a mixture of anger, waves of tears and pain.

"You are making a mistake."

He sighed and leaned back in his chair. He had so much power. He could give her a chance. He could change everything by granting her another chance to become a better worker. He looked at her, his dark green eyes bore into her near meek hazel ones. She swallowed roughly, waiting for him to say something.

"Your fate here is decided, if I let you stay, I'm taking the biggest risk of my life. I can't be biased Caitlin. Don't give a 2 weeks notice, I will send your final pay check today in the mail. Sorry."

Caitlin launched up from her seat. She couldn't hear anymore of this. Now he was patronizing her and it was overstepping his professionalism. He is acting like the victim but also putting on an image that he cares. If he cared then this conversation would have never taken place or even dragged on. His pretentious empathy was only making things worse.

She huffed up and grabbed her bag, about to leave his office unexcused when she turned around. Last bit of self-assurance still left in her system and she was going to use it.

She turned around completely and stared her at supervisor, looked him up and down as if she were scanning his body for impeccable danger.

"Remember when you asked me to dinner that time before the Christmas party? I still remember that. I am so glad I said no."

She backed away and continued. "I don't waste my time with scum bags like you."

With those last words she didn't catch his reaction but she was sure he didn't see it coming. Just like his future pending divorce. She never told HR about the incident and she didn't want legal troubles involved in it but she knows she had the last word. Being separated is not the same thing as being divorced; apparently he didn't get the memo.

She closed the office door behind her and ran to the bathroom. Her tears were coming with her as she collapsed on the couch letting every possible emotion there was out of her.

A bunch of people came into the ladies lounge and gawked at her, she could feel their eyes on her like she was an animal inside a canal and this was the last thing she needed.

"Leave me alone OK?"

Caitlin only heard Anya's voice ushering people out saying she has it handled. The only thing on Caitlin's mind right now is drinking and downing a chocolate tub of ice cream.

She felt Anya crouch to her level and rub her back gently while she wept all she had left.

"I don't want to talk about it. I am so embarrassed you don't even know."

"Of course I know, Brian is a douche bag honey. The whole office is on to his act. We didn't expect he would do this though. We thought it was going to be someone else actually."

Caitlin raised her tear-stained face. "You knew?! Oh my god, why didn't you tell me he was going to fire me?"

Anya brought over some tissues and watched Caitlin dry her face and blow her nose.

"No we didn't know…we just knew it was going to be someone from this department."

Caitlin never told her about Brian's advances toward her when she was first hired. Back then he wasn't married, he played the field and later being newly married still didn't stop him from the beginning transgressions on his own employees. Caitlin had to wear long skirts and baggy clothes to hide his prying eyes. It wasn't her fault she looked like her mother. None of this was her fault. She was just trying to do her job. Apparently it wasn't good enough. She knew he was hard on her after she told him no to dinner. But it was obvious he liked her. He didn't need to tell her. He would find moments when she was in the kitchen on break to be alone with her but most of the time other co-workers had come in, spoiling his attempts.

God knows what would have happened if they were working late overtime. Caitlin wouldn't have a safety net much less a forced ride home.

"Yeah well, why didn't I see it coming? I should have. My dad should have never gone to this company with my lack of experience."

Anya sighed, brushing Caitlin's hair out of her eyes so she can clean off her botchy tears. "I know sweetie. I know. Maybe this is meant to happen in some way. I know how uncertain this sounds but, maybe you can finally look at something fresh along your path. It isn't over until it's over, you know?"

Caitlin almost laughed at the corniness of her former co-worker. Anya was the one who always looked out for her. Since Anya never had children she considered Caitlin her daughter if she ever had one. Anya gave her encouragement every time she would come late or get scolded at work.

"Yeah, maybe I could find something I'm decently good at. I don't know what I qualify for though."

Anya chuckled, helping Caitlin sit stand up straight as she sat next to her, holding her hand. "Honey you are young and you have amazing talents that you probably haven't found yet. But I know you need to survive, so that's why I brought this…"

Anya presented the _Classifieds_ section of the newspaper. Caitlin was deathly afraid of it. Anya seemed persuasive and handled her the folded newspaper with circle markings over various job titles.

Before looking at it Caitlin stood up from the couch, she went to the bathroom to completely clean up her face and when she emerged as Anya was waiting for her patiently.

"Thank you." Caitlin said sincerely. "I think I just need to leave this place."

"OK well I hope you are feeling better. You have my number, if you want some help finding something new then just call. Until then, don't let him get to you. He's a bastard and his marriage is falling apart."

Its impolite to laugh now of all times but the corners of Caitlin's mouth couldn't help but lift up. She let a giggle slip but caught herself taking a deep breath. She needed to breathe. All of her emotions were just laid out on display. Even if it's Anya, she still wasn't one to be so dramatic. She supposed this time it was OK, she was just blatantly laid off from 2 years of steady work.

"Maybe you will also find someone who is on the same level as you. I know you are quite private and I respect that but I want you to be happy. You are such a beautiful, strong girl. Any man will be so lucky to have you in his life. Since Anatoly passed, there isn't a day where I don't think about the moments we shared together. I want you to find your happiness. Keep your eyes open. If he knows you feel the same, he won't let you go."

Caitlin sniffed upon hearing this. She gave a sad smile but she knew better than to stretch it outward. Anya was just trying to make her feel better; this isn't a guarantee for everyone in their life. She dusted herself and straightened out her work clothes, getting ready to leave the building for good.

If Caitlin didn't know any better, this was a departure far from what they normally share with each other. This is beyond office comradery. Anya sounded genuinely concerned and this is what scared Caitlin. But falling in love, finding that one person as she just said is a lot harder than people think. Her life is too chaotic to even notice a man giving her attention. Maybe her life will get better, who knows, but her love life, that remains non-existent and she was OK with that.

Caitlin hugged Anya and they said their goodbyes as she collected her belongings in a box, making sure to turn the corner from cubical hell and never look back. It felt like a promise she would keep. Never would she look back and dread. Having that last minute heart to heart with Anya truly helped. And she did have the older woman's number in case she needed help. But Caitlin didn't want to abuse that privilege. Life is best battled by yourself most days because in the end of everything, you are always alone and can't rely on anyone else.

She pressed the button and stepped inside the elevator. She forgot the _Classifieds_ were tucked under her arm and she glanced at it with lazy eyes.

"Hopefully this leads to bigger and better things. I don't even know anymore." She stared at it then sighed sadly.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:** Hey! Another new update! Hopefully you guys have a good idea of where I'm going with this. I do plan to have Barry and Caitlin meet in the next coming chapters. I would really love it if you gave me feedback. Again, so many put it on alert and fav, but it really helps to have reviews, please consider dropping some just so I can see how it reads to you. It does make a difference. OK, that's all for now. Bye all! :)_

* * *

"Daddy! Higher!" five-year-old Maggie squealed with delight while being pushed in the swing by her father.

"OK, OK, ready? And, here, we, go!" Barry said, pushing his daughter in the swing so high that he ducked underneath the seat and came out the other end. The crinkles at the corners of his eyes appearing as he smiled widely watching his daughter's happiness grow by the second.

It was a nice, breezy day at the park and Barry felt it was right to take his five-year-old rambunctious daughter out for some good fun. They hadn't a whole lot time to spend together as of recently. Barry' work life interfered with his personal life more than he deemed appropriate. He would love to spend every waking minute with his daughter but balancing his schedules can be incredibly trying to deal with.

Barry smiled and backed out of the way as Maggie swung her legs in a momentum that was racing higher than the swing set. It was truly rare that he had a chance to spend with her so he cherished every time work had allowed him a free afternoon or evening to do so. If only he had a job that granted him more time to spend raising her; watch as she made new discoveries in her young mind and often pick up things. She was an inquisitive child as most are at her age.

Barry' Auntie would help out when she could but he knew in a few weeks she would be busy and he would have to figure out how to work out being around his daughter with his already busy schedule. He needed a plan. Sometimes it felt like he was doing everything alone and without Maggie's mother in the picture, his life seemed a lot harder than he imagined it was five years ago.

He didn't want to think about his ex now, but in times he got to spend with Maggie, his ex just came up naturally. The reality was Maggie needed a proper mother. She needed a role model in her life, and with her growing up so fast, she could use someone to relate to. Especially when she grows to puberty, he didn't want to think about her getting older. It was already hard enough the last several years trying to raise her. He did the best he could. His Auntie helped watch her when he needed her to. His Nan lived with his Auntie not too far away but he worried that she wouldn't keep up with Maggie's energy. He relied too much on his Auntie to cover his absence and he knew that all too well.

His family did what they could and so did he but he knew he needed more help. He needed someone professional, someone who knew how to be a caretaker and nanny at the same time. He was about to get an idea when Maggie stopped swinging and stared at him.

"Daddy, um, why are you so quiet?" Maggie moved her hair sloppily out of her eyes.

"No reason lovely. Just enjoying my time with you is all." Barry tried to mask his doubts with the best smile he could muster. It was the same smile he used at work to conceal his personal problems and soldier on. "How are you my darling? Sun is about going down, are you having fun?"

Maggie nodded enthusiastically. She grinned and he couldn't help but notice she carried his smile. It was strange how much she resembled him the more she grew. He saw more of it each day. The only thing Maggie got from her mother were her temper tantrums; Maggie wasn't afraid of being a loose cannon sometimes. He was grateful his genetics still won out over his ex's, it could be a very challenging thing had she looked like someone he didn't particularly care for anymore.

Maggie wasn't aware of everything when it came to her mother but she knew that her mother wasn't in her life anymore. Barry couldn't help but remember the day he told his daughter the news that her mommy would no longer see her. Maggie wouldn't do anything. She barely ate; all she did was sleep, fuss, scream, yell and fight when Barry tried to discipline her. It wasn't any use. He had to just leave her alone and let her cry it out.

One of the worst things he ever did was take the advice of his staff editor and take her to see a counselor. She was way too young for something like that and it was wrong to leave her alone in the room with a complete stranger. Eventually Maggie opened up to Nan, she talked about all of her issues and they cried together. Barry watched the scene and couldn't help himself as he cried silently. His own daughter was in pain and he was angry. So angry at himself for not picking a proper mother for his child and angry that her biological mother turned out to be one of the worst people to ever come in his life. Maggie cried herself to sleep that night in Nan's house and Barry vowed, from that day he would do everything he could to keep Maggie away from that intense amount of pain. He knew Maggie was psychologically damaged from everything but he also knew, in spite of everything, she was a happy, good child that he wanted to be there for whenever she needed him.

Barry held out his hand but Maggie ran to his chest and slung her arms around his torso giving him the monster of all bear hugs. Maggie made him feel like he was the most important person when she hugged him like this. It could also mean Maggie wanted something in secret and was just acting like a princess in order to receive it. He was too smart for that so he was going to say it was both. Maggie is a good girl but not above being a charmer for trying to get what she wanted.

Barry laughed softly at his daughter, kissing the top of her head.

"I love you, you know that lovely? You're my angel and I'll always be here to protect you." Barry said softly, squeezing Maggie in the hug as she began to pull away.

"Yeah, I know, you always say that…"

"It's because I mean it love, it's just you and me. You know that." Barry leaned down to kiss the tip of her nose and pretended to honk it.

Maggie bit her lip, looking down; even at such a young age she has the ability to be so expressive and deep. Another inherent trait she got from her father.

"And maybe mommy? Please daddy? Can she come back to us? I miss her…"

Barry wanted to say but she was barely there you in the beginning. The only time his ex acted like a mother was the day before she was sent to court so she wouldn't seem unfit. Turns out, she was unfit and the judge sentenced her to rehabilitation until she straightened her act together.

"No, not this year sweetie. I promise its going to be a positive rest of the year and years after that to come. Remember what I told you? That I love you no matter what? That you mean the absolute world to me and I would never ever let anyone come into our lives to hurt us again? I truly mean that and I want you to know this every day. I am here for you and I will be there for whenever Auntie and Nan can't."

"But daddy, you work too much…mommy never worked too much and I miss her a lot."

Maggie hit a nerve and even though she was very young and didn't mean to, it still stung nevertheless. Having a serious conversation with a slightly underdeveloped 5-year-old was never an easy task. She was right about his working too much, wrong about everything else regarding her mother. Barry cleared his throat delicately.

"Your mum needs to get better. I told you, remember love? Once she is all better then we'll see what happens, maybe you both can see each other. I understand you're upset. I try very hard to be around for you but it becomes difficult for me. I still try because I love you and I would do anything for you."

"Bring her back." Maggie begged with her eyes, biting her lip sadly and sucked her thumb. Barry sighed, immediately pulling her thumb away from her mouth and turned her tiny chin to face him.

"She needs to bring herself back. Now you and I are doing just fine. Bringing up your mother also makes me feel very upset, I want to try and make things better for everyone this year. Can I ask you to not talk about her in front of me? I am not angry with you sweetheart but I need a clear mind sometimes so I can continue to make a better life for us. When you're older you will hopefully understand me, for now I am asking you, please, no more talks about mummy again. Please?"

Maggie was near crying and let her tears cascade down her rosy cheeks in the open fall breeze. Barry wiped any new ones before they came down. He looked at his daughter with a strong smile but underneath he was sullen and scared. Barry always put on a brave face for his pride and joy. Maggie was his everything and he would literally kill for her happiness. Piss off his daughter and you will answer to him forthwith. And his ex did her fair share of bullying her own daughter and he was damned if he would allow this to happen again. He only hoped the court had issued a restraining order along with her rehab sentence. The decision was way too generous in his opinion.

He crouched down to Maggie's tiny level and gave her a big hug, their second big expressive hug in just one day. Barry was overwhelmed by the emotions. Maggie was a loud, boisterous girl who was so sensitive underneath it all. After the hug came to a natural end, Barry and Maggie picked themselves off and he helped her dust off any remainder of sand from her clothes. She had a habit of having too much fun sometimes. Barry was trying to keep up with all her energy. Being a young father himself, he had some left of from his youth that didn't exactly go away.

Maggie tugged one of his arms down and told her father she wanted to go get some frozen yogurt. Barry almost said no but saw that look in her eyes; it's the same look he used to give people when he really wanted something growing up. He relented and they got inside the car as he drove from the park to the yogurt shop that was connected to the café where all the college students study. If Maggie was getting a sweet treat then Barry was definitely making way to get a coffee to keep up. Sugar and children are the same as children and roller coasters. He needed to be prepared for all the loudness from his daughter until it goes away 5 hours later.

They were near the shore docks and Barry suggested they sit on the benches that overlook the horizon on top of the Pacific Ocean. As he sat down with his coffee and Maggie with her dollop of frozen vanilla in her cup, he decided to bring her body closer to his for safety. Keeping his daughter closer made him feel better about everything. All the stress he dealt with, the work he's obligated to finish, deadlines and then unfortunate mishaps, he needed this small natural comfort to keep him sane. He remembered missing the moment Maggie was walking for the first time because he held a 15 hour work load that day. Thankfully Auntie taped it on her phone and Barry had the chance to see it but he would have wanted to see it better with his own eyes in person. It was sad that day when he came home so tired only to come back to see Maggie fast asleep in her crib. Having his daughter next to him right now made up for all the past turmoil he had to wrestle with.

"Daddy?"

"Hmm, yes darling?"

"Do you think we all go to heaven even if we're bad?"

Barry was thrown for a moment. Maggie is known for being herself with the questions but it never ceased passed Barry when she asked questions like these.

"I don't know. I hope so. Maybe if they apologize for all the bad things they did. Of course they will."

Maggie finished the last of her frozen yogurt, put it to the side and grabbed her father's torso once again. She was sticking to him like caramel to a green candy apple, her words she would often say to him when they were close.

"OK then…maybe you are right. Auntie says everyone can be invited to heaven."

"She did? Goodness, what other things has Auntie told you?"

" _Yo Gabba Gabba_ is a show for babies and I am not a baby. _Dora the Explorer_ is a role model for me. Auntie doesn't like when you cook sometimes. Hehe, oh…she also said you still love mommy deep, deep, deep, deep down. I know I'm not supposed to say her name but Auntie and me talk."

Barry kissed his daughter's head strongly and bit his tongue back. His silently held response probably would make her weep for days if he wasn't so protective of her feelings. Maggie for some ungodly reason was attached to her mother as if she made some big impact on her life. Barry' feelings about her were obvious.

Did he love Angela? No. And that is a strong no. She is a staunch manipulator that ruined his life and made their daughter suffer severe nightmares when they were battling for custody during her own personal battles as an addict. She was never fit to be a mother, she threatened abortion several times but Barry told her he would stick by her side and help her raise Maggie. He would quit school and get an entry job, working his way up until he was hired in a position that provided enough for them and the baby.

Angela was so wrong for him from the start and he knew it. He was very young when Maggie was conceived and from that day on, he knew he had to grow up fast. Putting his dreams on hold to take care of a life he made with someone that he now utterly hates. The love he felt for her was drained by her lack of empathy for responsibilities. He took more on his shoulders than she did and her severe depression meddled into everything, making the days seem worse as they came. Angela was a selfish brat that was spoiled by her rich relatives. She never worked a day in her life but Barry was sure during her "modeling gigs" she was less than faithful to him. To think he wanted to ask her to marry him, it was a miracle he made it through all of that alive and with Maggie in tow. Angela scared him from loving another person again. Who would love a single dad at his age anyway? It's not exactly appealing since most girls out there believe he only dated them because he needed a babysitter. Biggest misconception about him.

At one point he did love Angela but that was old news long since she decided to ruin her life with dangerous influences. Barry put up with so much when it came to his ex. So much that the mere mention of her name boiled his blood and made his skin shiver to the point where goose bumps sprayed over his skin.

"I don't love her anymore but…" Maggie's wondering eyes looked to his. "I am grateful that she gave me you. And I'll always thank her for that gift."

Maggie smiled a wide, toothy grin that she stole from him by birth as she snuggled against his chest. "I love you."

Barry smiled, holding back tears that wanted to slip down his cheeks. It was a happy cry thankfully, so rare in his life. He adored whenever Maggie was affectionate with him in return. She was only five, but it was sweet when she gave back her love. It made him feel like every hardship and all those times he took care of her were all truly worth it.

Out of the corner of his eye Barry saw a young woman with sandy brown hair sitting on the corner of the docks. She couldn't be more than early twenties carrying a notepad and pencil in her hand. She took a seat calmly and breathed in deeply. Closing her eyes, her lips were slightly parted and it seemed like she was meditating. Barry tried not to stare as he found he was losing grip on his coffee take away cup. He was scanning the woman at the end, unsure of why his attention was pulled to her. He was sure she had a big story like everyone who came to the docks did.

When she opened her eyes she blinked a few times before looking down. It seemed like she was about to cry or she already did and now she was looking for peace. Barry was looking way too much into this girl, he didn't know her at all and already he's examining her as if she's the subject of some test he was studying for. He shook his head and stared forward. She wasn't his to stare at anyway. She probably had a boyfriend or someone she was seeing. Why would he waste his time gawking at a complete stranger? He didn't even take notice of her turning her body so her feet were propped up on the other end of the bench and her back leaned against the handle. He wasn't going to stare anymore. Angela truly wrecked his trust in anyone and it was time he devoted his full attention to Maggie.

"Daddy, what are you thinking about?"

"Hmm?" Barry turned slightly pink and looked at his daughter's curious blue eyes. "I was thinking about us. How I rarely get to do this anymore. I know I should make more of an effort. I promise you, things will change. I'll ask work for two months off if I have to."

"I'm glad you're here now." Maggie giggled her girlish laugh and cuddled up next to her father.

They were having a small moment that he wished someone could capture in a painting or a drawing, something. He wanted to keep this memory with him for the rest of his life. That's what he wanted; this was all he wanted, a simple life. No more drama or outside distractions to combat with. He wanted his daughter to grow up in a normal way. It wasn't too much to ask, but realistically because life is so fickle, he had to keep fighting for it.

But that was just the thing when it came to getting his simple wishes come true. Nothing ever happens in a simple way. It's too late for him but not for Maggie. She needed him; Barry' happiness will just have to wait. Or it may never happen.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:** Hey guys! Updated Chapter 3, let me know what you think of it, I would really like reviews. It breaks my heart to see so many people have this on alert and next to no responses on my frequent updates. I thought you guys liked me to update more? I don't know if you like it, hate it, what? Tell me what you think of it so far, it inspires me a lot. So it makes me think that maybe I should not update as often because I don't know what you guys think of this story. Please tell me, I worked very hard on it, it would mean a lot! Bye all! :)_

* * *

Caitlin imposed on herself an extremely limited budget and hated every part of it. Of course she never spent more than what she earned and knew how to save money so everything she needed was paid for on time, more or less. If she wanted to save something for herself it would have to wait. Some people don't get that luxury and she was one of those individuals. Even today she knew it was her last time eating at the corner bakery deli before trying to figure out what she wanted to do with her life. It was harder than she thought because she knew there was so much pressure from her mother's words to follow in her footsteps and get everything handed to you just by posing in a tawdry photo shoot or a frivolous music video; and walking up to human resources with a resume in hand and getting hired on the spot. It worked for her mother, why not her?

It was her time now, if her mother only wanted her to continue on her road of success. She didn't care what Caitlin wanted.

Thinking about her mother turned her skin ghost white followed by goose bumps. She didn't want to be afraid of her but she was. Her mother was very shallow and had claimed Caitlin was always wasting her life day dreaming about art and silly things that were nothing more than "meaningless dribble." Caitlin didn't want her mother's life. She'd be damned if she was going to head down that road and feel the searing regret later on.

Caitlin was different than what the world and her parents perceived her as. She never considered herself boring but then she didn't think she had anything special about her that really stood out. She liked strange things like painting, drawing, sketching, or at least the people around her tend to think it was weird to like those things because they were labeled as hobbies. It wasn't fair for people to judge her before getting to know her. It felt wrong to get sad over it also, Caitlin knew it wasn't her fault. She couldn't help but like what she likes or be who she is.

Sometimes she wasn't always sure of that. "Getting your head out of the clouds is your golden ticket to happiness" her dad would say, then again her dad was another story. He wanted her life to fit someone who was well educated and taken care of. She was much closer to him when she was younger but as time went on that had been less and less. Being the daughter of Los Angeles District Court DA wasn't an easy bonding ship. She much preferred his life before he moved up in his career, when he was just a district attorney's assistant. Now he is the lead state DA of the Superior Court. Caitlin and her dad rarely if at all have moments where they could go out to dinner or just talk. The more accomplished his life had gotten the more they drifted apart from each other. But he always stated how much his work practically paid for everything she needed growing up.

She didn't know what she was going to do with her life but she knew she had to make it in something. She drove to Santa Monica and walked slowly to the end of the pathway that reached toward the docks. She hadn't come here in a long time; it was a place where she could feel calm and get her mind off the crazy pressures in life. She brought her notepad and pen along with her in case she had a need to sketch something random. It gave her peace whenever she drew, she couldn't explain it. She carried that feeling with her when she was very young and well into adulthood.

Being at the beach, soaking in the ocean mist made everything seem a little easier, until she drove back home. But every time she came there it was like she left hell and stepped into a new kind of heaven. People come to the beach to escape, think, collect their thoughts, observe or create art. Caitlin wanted comfort; when she stepped out of the car and sunk her feet into the soft sand she began to close her eyes and revel in it.

She opened them when she heard shouting voices and moved away from a crowd of people playing volleyball. She frowned because she loved the sand and shores but the beach looked a little too overpopulated to enjoy it in solace. The best time to come was at night but it wasn't even sundown yet. She didn't want to miss the sunset's beginning cast so she slipped back on her flats and walked toward the end of the docks.

The tourism was higher than ever since late summer was coming to a close. Every type of person was here, from around the globe, on vacation, living in paradise, then possibly going back to wherever they came from. Caitlin felt lucky she was so close.

As she walked the wooded docks she noticed the various street performers and artists trying to earn a living. People always speculated if the Santa Monica performers had just their talent to live on. Based on how they performed, it was pretty obvious how true it was. It must be nice to live your dream and make something tangible of it. She wondered what kind of lives people performing had lived. Often when she went to the docks near the fisherman's section, she observed all of kinds of people. Musicians, painters, sketchers, magicians and even the occasional break dancer all giving the finger to the American dream of going to school, earning a degree, living in debt and hoping all the work paid off for a sensible job in the end. But they stripped it from American to just dream, because for them, life was anything they wanted it to be. Must be amazing to live and breathe this mentality every day.

Caitlin was all the more curious. She longed for this type of atmosphere, almost feeling envious all the while. It seemed unpredictable and authentic to the core. If she knew what she wanted to do then it would make sense. She wouldn't have to over think or worry so much along with the added pushing she received from her parents to succeed in their nearly impossible life standards.

She didn't want to think so brashly anymore. She used say when the pressures first started to bite at her if only she had superpowers and could magically block out all doubts that stayed in her mind preventing her from relaxing. But this was reality, she had to get used to life being so tough and deal with her thoughts just like any other single person would.

People crowded the docks around her and sometimes it would become a little claustrophobic. Today was different, most of the boisterous antics were left on the beaches, and she relaxed where she was.

There was some kind of party in the corner, loads of friends gathered together were cheering and clapping as the celebration went on. Caitlin wondered what it was like to have people like around her. Somehow it seemed unreal to her, other times, maybe she didn't push herself out there enough to be near those kinds of people.

It wasn't like she didn't have a social life, her mom would have accepted her to be a socialite, but she didn't know her daughter all that well. It's something Caitlin couldn't explain to anyone. She was just a private person, as private as it gets. She normally didn't get too close to anyone and she didn't in turn worry about people getting close to her, knowing her secrets. Possibly, who knows, betraying her in the end. She hoped that wasn't what people were really like. She had this cynical notion that everyone deep down wasn't very trusting.

But she knew she'd have to deal with them sooner or later. She liked watching children though; even in her baby-sitting days she'd love playing with them even though found it hard to discipline them. She thought they were amazing, but at the same time, she wasn't right for that job. She can't imagine anyone going through the challenges of caring for a child. It's fairly easy to play with them but raising them, teaching them life lessons, that was the main thing that terrified her about children. They were wonderful but they need manners and it was incredibly difficult to teach a child to learn and obey especially when all they really want to do is discover life as it goes.

She didn't want to think about how hard it must be for single parents out there. Unfortunately, for her, she never ran around with guys and wound up pregnant with a child. It wasn't her right to judge everyone else for something she didn't understand. She was still glad she was careful and didn't follow down that path. It seemed like the point of no return.

Caitlin pulled away from her thoughts and sat down on the bench she knew well enough, taking out her sketch pad and pencil.

It was rare when she had impromptu moments with her drawings. Sometimes she would sit down and pull the images out but it never came to her that way. She was frustrated when she told herself she would create something. It's been a long while since she was inspired anyway; the last thing she drew was a mother and a little boy from a distance. She remembered the mother was sitting incredibly still and her son was feeding the pigeons. Nobody sat still enough to make a proper visual from. But at least it was an attempt.

Maybe she was wasting her time in theory but it gave her less stress. Artists make next to nothing when they offer to draw anybody in the city. Caitlin tried to ignore that obvious truth but it hit home for her. There are some things you can't make a living out of.

She looked around the docks and saw something quite beautiful. A young man no older than she was but by the looks of his face, shown signs of early growing up and by his side a tiny girl with brunette hair were bonding with each other. The little girl was sloppily eating some frozen yogurt and her father or possible her older brother, was making her sure she was near him the entire time. He picked her up so she could look at the sunset setting behind the mountains in the distance. The dimly light sun cast a blaze of strong light across their faces and Caitlin felt her drawing hand move on its own.

She turned her body so she could get a better angle and closer before freely looking to the sketch pad. Drawing children was almost second nature; this child had very round and bold eyes, even from a distance. Caitlin couldn't make out the color but guessed they were a lighter shade of some sea color. Maybe green or blue, Caitlin felt her hand going by itself with the shadowy personal creases of the family image.

Her cell vibrated, disrupting her concentration. She was almost finished with the last features of the drawing as she sighed heavily placing the note pad away and looking at her phone.

It was Anya, requesting for her to come by her place to talk with her. Caitlin hesitated before she moved off the bench and made her way down the narrow pathway leading to the parking lot. The car she owned was almost on its last leg but it was good to her, like an old friend who had been through a lot but still pressed on. She knew the feeling all too well as she pulled out of the lot and took the familiar route to Anya's house.

She sighed to herself as she switched off the radio thinking about the people she drew at the docks. She was wondering why life can't be as simple as that. But she didn't finish the drawing, just like nothing in her life appeared to be finished.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:** Thank you so much for the responses! I hope you like this one. It's more Barry-Maggie centric, so you get a little father-daughter interaction. Caitlin is coming. I'm working on the scenes for the next chapter. My other stories are getting updated too. Let me know what you guys think of this. It's important you tell me. Bye! :)_

* * *

Barry smiled as he walked inside his home at the end of the week. It was a tiresome day but he worked hard for his earnings and was grateful for his Grandma, Adele, to watch Maggie when he came back. She explained on the phone that the little one was running around all day with the energy of a hyena and as soon as Barry came inside Maggie jumped into his arms and showed him all she did that day. Lately she was getting more interested into finger painting and glitter art.

"That's lovely my darling. Were you good to your Gran?" Barry looked to Adele watching her eyes nod in response.

"Of course she was. She did everything I told her to do and I gave her ice cream earlier. This is what you are seeing."

"Yes." Barry's brows raised as Maggie shrugged, grinned widely and ran upstairs.

Barry chuckled as he and Adele hugged each other warmly and walked to the kitchen as she put on a fresh pot while Barry placed his shoulder bag behind the chair. He almost sat down at the table when he watched his Gran grunt as she brought out coffee mugs for tea. He stood up and walked to her.

"Here let me. Go sit down." He said, gesturing behind him.

"Nonsense, you just came in; I wanted to give you something to help you relax. Go on now."

"So now you're the one ordering me around now? I pay my taxes Gran."

"Hush now; you've had a longer day than I have. Go sit down and mind your business. Look over the mail if you must to do something."

Barry nodded and relented, knowing his Grandma doesn't easily take no for an answer as he busied himself to pick up the small stack of bills left out on the counter. He didn't feel like opening them right now so he placed them where the others were and decided to deal with them at another time.

He looked inside the pots over the stove, examining the contents. "What's this? Smells nice."

"Parmesan macaroni with chopped chicken squares. Maggie was so proper today I made her favorite tonight. I managed to add some veg in there and she didn't complain at all. She really was a jewel all day Barry. I was so proud of her."

"I am too and very happy to hear that. I always worry she gives you trouble because it's just you here alone. Maggie has the energy of a circus animal. I adore her but she can be handful even for me." He said, taking something out of his shoulder bag.

"She was royalty. I let her watch Frozen and Tangled as we ate ice cream together." Adele said recalling the day; as the kettle whistled she immediately poured the hot liquid into the cups of green tea.

She brought them over to him as he smiled; they sat down together in silence.

Barry bit the end of his pen and wrote some notes into his steno pad. He normally left work where it belonged but sometimes it carried back home. He instantly put it away when his nose found the scent of mint and jasmine. He took the mug and brought the brim under his nose, closing his eyes.

Adele looked at him with an amused smirk. He looked like Maggie just now; it's amazing how much they resembled each other when they did certain things.

"I spoke to your father today." Adele mentioned, pulling Barry from his small reverie.

"Oh?" he sipped from his mug, placing it down, looking from his notes to Adele.

"Indeed, he wanted to come see you and Maggie on Saturday."

"Why?"

"Well, why not? She is his granddaughter." Adele spoke it as a fact, which it was, in bloodline. "I'm aware you two still aren't speaking."

Barry squeezed his pen then let it go when he realized he was tensing up. "Well, nobody's perfect."

"He means well dear, maybe this time it will be different. You two could start over."

Barry leaned back in his chair, carefully sipping from his cup, thinking over what Adele just said. He shook his head softly, feeling helpless.

"He called my child a mistake. I don't know if I could forgive him for saying that to me and for hurting Maggie. She is anything but a mistake. It's Angela who is the real problem. I don't have any issues with my father, if I could call him that."

Adele's mouth creased as she watched her grandson's face grow more conflicted. Bringing up Barry' father was a sensitive subject but she knew he wasn't truly mad at him deep down. "He realized what he said was wrong. He's willing to form a relationship with you and with Maggie."

Barry placed his mug down and brought his hands to his face. He looked and felt tired, it showed. "OK then."

Adele lamented, there was no way he was going to give him another chance. Barry and his father rarely saw eye to eye on things. They were from completely different corners of the spectrum. His father was a sniff-necked business tycoon from a Fortune 500 company that did business with Donald Trump at one point; and Barry was a working class compassionate blue collar entry level citizen. Barry never saw him as part of his family, Adele refused to accept that. This wasn't the first time she pressed him to reconcile with his dad. Adele still despite the circumstances, never gave up hope.

"Is there truly nothing that can convince you to see that he's changed? He is reaching out you Barry, reaching out to all of us, trying to make amends. You won't even allow him to see Maggie?"

"No," Barry groaned softly as he stood stiffly from the table to depose of his mug in the sink. "I just don't want the stress that will come with him in our lives. Maggie will be traumatized and I can't deal with that anymore. I can barely handle Angela refusing to get help."

Adele approached Barry carefully, putting her hand over his. "That is a separate issue dear. I have faith she will get help. I know her family is doing everything they can to help her to get well again. Barry, you don't have to blame yourself for her shortcomings. Things will start changing, I can feel it."

Barry gripped both sides of the counter then let it go. "We don't know that. Angela has ruined me and in the process she damaged Maggie, probably for life and now I am stuck with having to deal with lying to my own daughter every time she asks "when is mummy coming back?" I am so tired of doing this, I just wanna tell her the truth already. That she's not. I know Angela, she isn't going to better herself for anyone, not even for Maggie's sake."

"Don't you think it's unfair to speak like this for someone you once cared about? Maybe, deep down, someone you still care about. I know saying this doesn't solve everything right now but everybody deserves a second chance Barry. Your father, even Angela, because Maggie needs her mother, as much as I love caring for her, I love her dearly, she's my world, but she needs her mum back. Angela will always be her mother, even if she is deemed unfit. She deserves another chance and your support."

"She deserves nothing Gran. I'm tired of discussing this. I took care of Maggie, I was the one who raised her. I worked these jobs to make sure she didn't bleeding starve. I begged your help because I literally could not do this on my own while I worked to support everyone living in this house. I'm sorry Adele, this is my life now; Angela will never be her mother as long as I am in Maggie's life. Some people can't be helped; Angela is one of those lost causes." Barry said brashly, leaving the room before he really said something he might regret later; he felt it in his blood that he would have.

All the hurt Angela caused everyone was coming back to him full force and his entire body was shaking as he walked outside. He looked at his hands and went to the play area. He sat on the patio swing bench, the smooth rocking back and forth was meant to calm him down but was doing none of that.

Someone came outside, he knew it was Gran, but when he looked up shock had replaced his current expression.

"Daddy? Are you OK?" Maggie stood there, leaning against the doorway as Adele was behind her; a look a disappointment was sent his way.

He shouldn't have yelled. Sighing he forced his loose emotions inside, keeping everything to himself. She can't know, as much as it hurt him Adele was right but it still dug a hole in his heart as he watched Maggie's face transition from curious to solemn in seconds. He'd have to be more careful around Maggie being home. He made a rule when Angela finally left that his daughter would not see or hear him yelling and he shook his head as he broken his own rule.

When Barry nodded, he stood up from the bench and went over to Maggie, kneeling in front of her. "Yes I am, no need to ask my darling. Are you?"

Maggie almost frowned, putting her hands in her mouth. "I miss mommy. Daddy, can mommy please come back? I was good today I promise to be a angel forever and ever. Please?" She begged with passion.

Barry couldn't take it or he was probably going to explode with emotion. He leaned forward and brought Maggie into a gentle hug. When her little frame didn't tug away he spoke in her ear softly.

"I know you are a good girl. Gran told me all about it today, but unfortunately I can't bring mummy back right now. I'm going to try to help her out so she can come back to us, OK? I promise you my darling I won't bring you anymore tears. Mummy is going to come back." He opened his eyes and looked crossly at Adele from inside the kitchen.

He was lying to his own daughter, again, just to appease her. How long was he going to keep up this charade for her sake? When Maggie gave him a kiss on the cheek and pulled away, she skipped inside to get snacks. Barry didn't care that she was reaching for several items from the pantry that were probably not healthy for her but his mind was stuck on just how long he was going to prolong this lie.

Adele came outside and closed the door behind, making sure Maggie couldn't hear them this time.

"Barry, you need to keep your voice down, if Maggie suspected something is wrong she will be destroyed from the truth."

He bit his lip, running a hand through his long, messy hair in disbelief. He sat on the bench again trailing in deep thought. It was getting harder and harder now to keep this going. He was running out of reasons to keep doing it.

"So I should continue deceiving her? Angela isn't coming anywhere near my daughter." Barry whispered harshly looking at Adele with a strong expression. "You think otherwise but I know her. She played me for many years and now she's playing my family with this big contrived "sympathetic" act. She isn't coming back."

"You don't know that. Stop assuming she hasn't changed. I admit I wasn't anywhere near for all those times she faltered but I still believe Maggie deserves to have her mother in her life."

"She is not her mother. Her mother is dead to me. End of." Barry concluded, feeling %100 done having this discussion as he walked passed Adele and back inside to tend to his daughter who was about to devour the entire snack contents from the pantry.

The one thing he hated more than anything was opening old wounds and no solutions given. This particular abrasion needed to be sewn shut or everything would be worse for Maggie and he cannot have that happen again.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:** Hey guys! Just finished this chapter today! Hope you like this chapter. I have more planned for this story. Let me know what you think when you finish reading. It's important to me every time you review. Please say what you love or why you love it. I need to know how all this is coming off. I'm updating my other stories shortly. Trying to finish updates before the show comes back on October 4. That's all for now, thank you! Bye all! :)_

* * *

Caitlin fumbled with the _Business_ section of the morning newspaper as she took a seat in the corner of a local cafe hangout near coast area of Santa Monica. She liked this cafe; it was older, more rustic, personable, less crowded and nosy. It was the perfect place for struggling writers to complete their novels, not that Caitlin was a novelist, she dabbled in illustrations often though, but she didn't think she was good enough to take it further.

Sighing within herself she focused on the back part of the paper, circling and giving a "maybe check" to a few job opportunities. It had been 4 weeks since she was fired for being incompetent in Brian Turner's eyes and she tried to not let it get to her. She needed money and it was hard for her to start over. Anya was doing her best to help her in any way but Caitlin knew this was something she had to do on her own. All her life people were helping her out and she never knew the fine line between her responsibility and being co-dependent on other people's generosity. She tried to look on the bright side of things, focusing on the silver lining than on the detriments. It was easier said than done.

She randomly took out her sketch pad, knowing she was already distracted but couldn't help herself. There were more drawings in the book than options she had for employment. If her dad could see her now he would wag his finger at her life choices, possibly mock them and give a look of shame for them being related to each other. It was a real tragedy that her father had changed into a person she barely recognized the more she grew to know him. He was part of the crowd and she was someone who didn't fit in anywhere. Even if she tried she couldn't ease into his world.

There was just so much she didn't do and she felt like there was no way to balance any of it. She told herself to take deep calming breaths while closing her eyes. She tried that once again now. It seemed to work somewhat until she heard a loud crash coming from the worker's kitchen. Sounded like they were seldom, it was the kind of cafe where you barely heard even the old cash register make a noise aside from the till opening and the sound of coffee brewed as if it were a lullaby.

Caitlin jumped as a high pitched voice of a little girl's timbre suddenly filled the room. Caitlin had the urge to look on but she kept her eyes on her job search. She was too curious for her own good; not to mention the child's voice was very loud and persistent. Caitlin had lost her place for a moment before going back to the list she kept underneath the newspaper sections, trying not to let the ruckus get to her.

Her eyes flickered to the noise then did a double take again to make sure she saw correctly. A young man, probably no older than she, was attempting to calm little girl with the big voice. She thought she'd seen him before; he looked really familiar. That was until she saw his face; she blinked for a few seconds until rummaging to pull out her sketch pad. She flipped to the page of the young man and his daughter and her mouth hung open. It was virtually the same image, only they were dressed in different clothes.

Caitlin thought she might hide for a second, inside she stuck the notepad back into her purse. This was embarrassing for her, she was near the cash register where people ordered drinks and she didn't want to get more distracted at the coincidence playing in front of her. It wasn't that children never came inside the cafe, they had. Tourists had heard of it from friends, it was a sanctuary for people that just wanted to have peace. Children were rare unless they were from a manners school. It wasn't a place for them to make so many racquets.

She felt sorry as she watched the young man—she assumed was the little girl's older brother—tend to the child, almost like he was taking full responsibility on his own. Caitlin didn't know their story and it was rude to speculate. He looked as if he had a lot on his plate. The opposite of the time she saw them on the beach that day.

Screaming was heard as a large latte cup had dropped on the floor, splashing its contents over the man. The little girl had gone emotional at the scene as the barista from behind the counter immediately went to the mess apologizing profusely. Most of the patrons that were still inside looked on as the young man went to go clean himself off, bringing along the little girl with him. He made apologizes, possibly out of embarrassment as he looked into the direction of where Caitlin was sitting.

She instantly averted her eyes and stared down at the newspaper that was nearly about to fall from the table. She scooped it up and forced herself to concentrate. She watched as the man closed the door and sighed to herself. She wasn't going to get anything done like this.

She was about to get up when that man emerged from the bathroom and for a second she also made eye contact but caught herself. The barista had since put a slippery when wet sign near the spill but the spill itself wasn't cleaned. Caitlin wondered if the worker had just gone to get a mop instead of leaving it like it is. She tensed her brows and thought about it for a minute. There was no way she was going to get back to what she was doing. The man was about to walk back to where the napkins were but she stood up just in time.

"Wait, don't do that."

"What?" His eyes narrowing out of worry as the little girl from before came near him.

The corners of Caitlin's mouth creased as she gestured to the spill. "They didn't pick it up yet. You were about to slip on the mess from before."

He looked to where she pointed and he backed away, his shoe touched the loop of liquid as he caught it trying not to look embarrassed.

"Uh, wow, I thought they were prompt about this stuff." He made eye contact with Caitlin, nodding at her. "Thanks, I appreciate it."

Caitlin smiled as the little girl hid behind the man's lanky body. She had wide blue green eyes, big features; she was looking at Caitlin with a shy but curious expression.

The man turned around and crouched down to her level, moving her away from the mess.

"Just keep over here OK, honey? Here sit down." He ushered her away, sitting away from the register. "I'll ask someone to clean it now. Don't step anywhere OK Mags?"

Caitlin awkwardly stared on as this man came to approach her, stepping around the mess and signaling to the barista speed walking to wipe the mess.

He moved to the table closest to Caitlin on the far left, looking down at his trousers and shook his head, giving up silently.

"That's what I get for ordering a latte filled to the brim around my daughter." He said, Caitlin sat back down with a curious look on her face.

"Daughter?"

The man looked at her as if he'd been asked that question before, slightly annoyed. _Maybe she thought I was too young also, figures._ "Yeah, she's mine, she's my girl. My Maggie."

Caitlin sensed maybe she was prying into his business. "I'm sorry; it's really none of my business. I didn't mean to—"

"It's OK. You aren't the first, certainly not the last person to ask me that. Sorta used to it now." The man looked off with a solemn expression.

Caitlin said nothing, she was afraid to. This man was probably dealing with things that she couldn't understand, so she stayed out of it, going back to her research.

The man looked her way; Caitlin felt eyes on her but didn't dare look up from the listings she bookmarked.

"Look, I'm sorry I said that. We don't know each other. I'm used to working in the business world. My life is mostly about Maggie. I don't have much of a personal life anyway. I sometimes forget how to talk to people." He said, Caitlin listened but didn't reply.

She folded the newspaper page to begin at the top of the column. She could feel him staring at her still, assuming he'd get a reaction, she sighed. Unsure of how to respond to what he said. He sounded sincere for what it's worth.

"It's OK I guess. I'm sorry I asked, like I said, it's not really my business." Caitlin said as she took her eyes slowly off the page, tracing them until they reached the man's eyes.

"Sorry I distracted you." He whispered as his daughter came on his lap.

Maggie looked at Caitlin then at her father, not understanding what was going on.

"It's alright...to be honest I was already distracted, although I probably should go back to it, since I actually do need to lock something down."

He licked his lips about to ask another question.

"I like your hair it's pretty," Maggie said suddenly.

Caitlin blushed and the man almost rolled his eyes as he kissed the top of his daughter's head. Caitlin didn't think much of it, yes she made the daily routines a habit but she never went out of her way to style her hair or apply makeup. She wasn't at work, her eyes were mostly hidden behind sunglasses but since she was reading she took them off. She probably looked tired and haggard since the last few nights held anxiety on her situation.

"Sorry if we're distracting you."

Caitlin shook her head slightly. "I've been actually distracted before you came by. I should probably have my nose to the grind."

The man looked at her, slightly smiling, observing her newspaper clipping, "Classifieds? Been a while since I've looked into those. Do they still work?"

Caitlin smiled and looked down shyly, "That's what I'm trying to figure out."

"Well maybe if you considered—"

"Daddy, can we go see Grandma now?" Maggie's voice sprung out, startling him and Caitlin slightly.

The man looked at his daughter, standing up reluctantly. If he said what he wanted to say then Maggie was going to blow her fuse again. He could tell she was desperate to leave, but they just got here. He looked at Caitlin, an understanding smile plastered over her face. He stared at Maggie's face with a bright smile.

"Yes we can." He said, taking his daughter's hand firmly in his. He turned back to Caitlin, "Sorry again if we were bothering you."

Caitlin waved him off, he was slowly turning into someone who apologizes more than she did. "Don't apologize. She's beautiful." Caitlin looked at Maggie, smiling sweetly.

He almost blushed. It was a while since he'd heard those words coming from someone under the age of sixty.

"And she knows it." He shared a small look with Caitlin, hesitating to mobilize once again before Maggie tugged at his arm for the umpteenth time that day.

"Well, thank you. Take care. I hope those work out for you." He gestured to the clipping she almost hard gripped.

Caitlin blushed, looking down as she caught herself nearly balling up the paper. "Yeah...me too, thank you. Take care too. Bye." She waved mostly to Maggie who was barely paying attention to her small gesture.

He raised his eyebrows as he was practically dragged out the front entrance.

Caitlin watched as he bent down to his daughter's level giving her a big kiss and hug as he picked her up strongly and held her securely in his arms disappearing on the right side of the street. Caitlin wanted to ask his name but shook her head of that request. Even though she didn't know him he seemed to have a lot going on and Caitlin didn't want to upset his impatient daughter. One thing was for sure he didn't strike her as a married man not only because he didn't wear a wedding band but his eyes held something else. She sensed there was something more than just what just happened a few seconds ago.

She caught herself again, realizing she was stuck examining a man she never met before and probably would never encounter again. The clear modesty shown in his green eyes weren't anything else but a random comeuppance. She accepted not knowing his name and pushed her attention back on securing a job.

When she realized she was on the last column she checked through the listings and stood up to throw away her trash. She kept the folded clipping under her arm as a massive swirl of questions began stewing around her mind. She was worried she wasn't going to land anything on her own. Not that she thought calling her father was an option. He'd sooner reprimand her if not scold and berate her so her confidence would scarred even if she landed the first interview.

There was a reason why she was dreading the day she would be fired. Brian didn't care about her. Not even her parents vowed to support her pathway, she was more or less alone in every decision she made. Anya was a secondary form of guidance. It was better than nothing, but she didn't want to bother the poor woman every time she needed her reassurance. Though, perhaps if she brought over sweet pastries of Anya's liking Caitlin would have a reason to be there.

All she knew was the future was going to be predicable, except why did she feel deep down her world wasn't going to be the same after today? She brushed the notion aside and picked out an assortment of sweet goodies, hoping Anyanka would be home by the time she arrived there.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:** Hey! I wrote this one kind of quick and just finished now. I'm so happy the show got renewed for Season 4! That means more scenes hopefully for Snowbarry and Flashfrost. I can't wait to see Killer Frost again you guys have no idea. I'm actually happy the show is coming back, I'm hoping to see more Snowbarry fics pop out now that Caitlin and Julian are hanging out and Julian is tied to Barry, Grodd is back too! Things are looking good! Let me know what you guys think of this one. I plan on updating "Outcasts" very soon. It might be the next one I just need to finish the ending and edit. Let me know how this one reads! Please tell me, it's important I know how you guys feel. Bye all! :)_

* * *

Barry cleaned up around Maggie's room. He reached for his steno pad underneath all of her books, shaking his head. She must have gotten to it to color or do her art work. If it was one thing Maggie did, once she had something in her possession she made good use of it. Luckily none of her talents were found on his business notes, he breathed a sigh of relief at that.

Barry hated scolding his daughter but he knew he had to. Adele would comfort her to no end, spoiler her rotten. And at times, worse of all, he'd allow her to do it. But it doesn't teach her anything. Barry was a hard worker. When he was in high school he was the guy who carried the extra pens and pencils in a trapper keeper underneath a sheathing cover so the inks wouldn't leak; yes he was that anal about his supplies. As he grew older, he grew firmer with his habits; taking the neat freak stereotype to a new level.

Maggie was an innocent but she wasn't a perfect little angel. A lot of this had to do with Angela's influence. A good fifty percent of her genes were indoctrinated into Maggie's persona; it was unfortunate to say the least. Barry hoped she'd grow out of the signs but he was reminded of how much his daughter brought the memories of Angela back to the forefront. He didn't care to be so triggered but he couldn't help himself. Angela did a huge number on his soul; he was so sure he wasn't going to make it out alive if she never went to rehab.

He cleared his throat and stood up from where he knelt on the living room floor. Barry wasn't going to go there again. So many times he found his mind drifting off to the feelings he felt, the emotions he wanted to veer from, and the instances where he wasn't sure if there was a way out of the mess his ex made to both of their lives. Angela hadn't made efforts to change herself and Barry knew deep down those efforts were never going to come no matter what Adele said. Sure, he would prefer to look on the bright side of things, have faith that Maggie will have a mother again, and actually see some real progress made on Angela's part, but he remained a realist. For all he knew, Angela could need more time. She had been so far gone at one point he knew he lost the person he knew long ago. He shook his head from it, hearing footsteps coming near.

"Oh Barry, I put the meal in the oven for you, I'll be out shortly tonight." Adele said behind him, Barry semi turned around, acknowledging what she told him.

"Thank you, that helps loads." Barry said as he followed behind her, stopping at the doorway. "When are you coming back?"

Adele came around the corner fixing a pair of earrings on both her ears. "Won't be long. Just seeing an old friend."

Barry's amused brows perked up. "Oh? Who's this? Anyone I know?"

She spritzed perfume and grabbed various items to put inside her purse. "No actually, I don't think I've mentioned her to you. Your mother knew her well. She used to watch her when she was young. She was dear, she still is. Her husband is gone and she lives by herself now."

Barry nodded. "Sorry, well, I know you can comfort her."

"Thank you sweetheart. She could use a friend now."

He smiled, watching his Grandma swing her purse over her shoulder. She peered behind him and checked the time.

"Oh dear, I'm early. So do you have any news this week?" She asked Barry, sitting on the edge of her bed.

Barry leaned against the door, crossing his arms. "Actually when I was with Maggie, we went to this really amazing café on the coast. It was pricey but I wanted to try something new, Maggie just wanted to get her usual frozen yogurt. And I, sort of, met someone."

Adele raised her eyebrows slightly. "Who?"

Barry rubbed the back of his neck. "Actually we didn't exchange names or numbers. I just saw her at the café. She probably thought I was Maggie's older brother."

"It isn't the first time that has happened. Did you laugh about it?"

"Well no, I was kind of cold to her. But I apologized. I mean, I'll never see her again; it's really nothing to talk about. Like I said, we were there briefly. Maggie got bored and asked for you. Typical."

"It's nice to know you weren't too rude. You know, there isn't someone I don't know who thinks you're too young to be a father."

Barry rolled his eyes and sat next to her. "Yeah I know, whatever, what are you gonna do? I had to grow up fast. I'm not too happy to admit that. You know what's funny? Truthfully, I would have spoken longer with that girl if Maggie hadn't pulled me away so fast. I had a feeling maybe she wanted that too, am I just rusty at this social thing?"

Adele placed her arm around his shoulders and brought him close. "No, it just takes time. Who knows? You should go to that café again; she may be there, maybe without Maggie next time."

Barry smiled and looked down. "Mags did kind of make me the laughing stock of the place. I just wanted to get a latte and she had to make sure it was on my shirt. I almost slipped on the mess when I came back but that girl, the one I was telling you about, told me about it before I broke my neck."

"Well, she literally saved your neck. Even so, maybe it's time, eventually when you can, to speak with Angela again." Adele said gently but Barry stood up awkwardly, hands shoved in his back pockets.

"Sorry Gran, we've already been there…done that. I don't want to give you any ideas that we're getting back together."

"Barry, I'm not trying to start a fight. She still has value in this family. Maggie needs a mother. She needs to grow up with her mother. I can't bare to handle how much the poor girl cries herself to sleep each night. Barry, maybe it doesn't seem like it now, deep down, you still love her. You want her to come back." Adele said, in a hopeful tone.

Barry wasn't going to do this again. He wasn't going to cave for the sake of his Grandmother forcibly manipulating the situation. He has never called her out on her behavior, but he was close to doing it so he chose to handle his reaction the only way he knew how.

"Have a good night at your friend's Gran. Maggie and I have it from here." He said curtly, turning around on the word "here."

"Barry you know I didn't mean—" Barry skipped out of the room; he wouldn't let his Grandma finish and jogged the rest of the way downstairs to fix himself something to eat.

He couldn't help but be triggered whenever his ex's name was mentioned. How could Adele one minute say he should go back to the café to meet that girl and then say he should force another try with Angela? It there was anything he hated more it was forced relationships. It was completely out of character; she should have not said anything or just encouraged Barry to move on with his life.

He wasn't even sure if he had time for friends. His mind wondered back to the girl he met at the café. Whoever she was, this girl, maybe she could have been one of them. Barry suddenly jumped and backed away, realizing he almost tripped over something.

Another one of Maggie's toys, he sighed heavily and picked it up tossing it in the play room instead of her room. Barry looked around the living room, composing himself. _When it did it ever get this stressful_? he thought. He then remembered an idea he had before. Being that it was his last resort he relented. There was no way he was going to maintain his sense of sanity and provide for the household like this.

He went to the kitchen and grabbed the latest issue of the _Los Angeles Times_ , thumbing through the folds until he pulled out the classifieds section. He was reminded of the girl he met, smiling slightly as he made himself say "they usually worked." He didn't want to lie but he could sense she wanted all the help she could get. He couldn't blame her either. Maybe he should believe it himself.

He flipped to the back of the section and put the only plan he had into action.

* * *

Caitlin opened the door to Anyanka's apartment, promising to bring some treats before she came which she had firmly in her hand. She had had a long day looking for work, scouting for that next big paycheck. She yawned, covering her mouth before any sounds escaped. She picked her head up and noticed the lights were on in the dining room, some commotion as well. Two voices were in the middle of a casual yet upbeat conversation.

Caitlin felt like she was intruding but she did make good on her word. She had been putting it off for a long time but now was the time she stopped making her usual excuses. Anyanka was older, sure there was a culture barrier, she was born in a different time but she found kinship in her that few people her age had. Walking closer to the table she was greeted almost instantly.

"Oh, Caitlin! You're a little early, what a lovely surprise. Come, sit, we were just talking about you." Anyanka brought her over to the table.

Caitlin smiled and waved feeling a little uneasy. A woman, about Ayanka's age, possible older, grey hairs mixed with white sprayed in her long hair that pulled in a loose bun was sitting on the opposite end of the table.

"Oh my, this is Caitlin. Hello, I am Adele, how are you my dear?" The woman asked Caitlin.

She had one of the sweetest voices Caitlin ever heard. And at the same time there was a sternness to it, reminding Caitlin of teachers from the 50s and 60s with a demeanor for manners. She nodded toward her, smiling shyly.

"Oh hahaha, you remind me of my granddaughter. Shame she couldn't come with me, she's with her father tonight. Oh, Anya, I forgot to tell you about that. My grandson, Barry, well, I wanted him to spend more time with his daughter. He's been feeling down lately."

Caitlin felt like she was intruding on a private moment. She almost backed away from Anya and Adele until they called her name, motioning for her to sit.

Realizing it would be embarrassing to skip she sat next to Anya, accepting a steaming cup of brewed tea she made. Caitlin was mostly quiet as she listened to the conversation the two older women had with each other. Adele was quite expressive. Her hands constantly moved as she spoke, like an opera singer performing. Anya was just as lively, it was like watching two best friends be fully emerged into the discussion. Caitlin wondered why she was told to sit down when the two women really didn't need her there. She vaguely heard more talk about Barry, her grandson, how young he was, how tired he'd been recently. Adele sounded concerned for his well being and at the same a bit controlling. But who was she to judge? Caitlin sighed in the moment; she didn't know how to feel but kept quiet nevertheless.

"...and you know, I try my best to help out but nothing will make it right. I keep hoping the little one's mommy will come back. I spoke to Angela, I pray for her release soon. I know this is an unfortunate circumstance. She needs her mother, she needs her back. I just wish Barry would understand that."

Caitlin watched Anya's face contort in a frown. She looked like she wanted to say something but instead took her friend's hand, holding it gently.

"I'm so sorry, I wish it was better. I know her program is nearly over and I've been praying each night for her to come back." Adele lamented.

Caitlin winced at the word "program"; she grew up hearing that word whenever her mother was mentioned. She felt compelled to speak suddenly.

"Program?" She asked, almost regretting she did. By the looks of Adele she was taken aback at the question.

"Yes, she is, well, she's trying to get help and I've been supportive of her progress. Her rehabilitation tenure ends soon."

Caitlin followed up. "But, she's her mother, right? How long has she been in the facility? These things often realistically take time. What program is she on?" Caitlin asked before she had a chance to think, feeling regret in that moment suddenly.

Both women were looking at her. Caitlin realized what she asked and swallowed slowly, shrinking in her chair. She didn't make eye contact until Adele cleared her throat.

"Well, she is getting better, that is the most important thing. She went to counseling and she is finally making progress. As soon as they release her she is coming home. Barry and Margret need her. I know he doesn't say it, but I know he misses her, he's just upset and hurt from everything."

Caitlin kept quiet as the two women spoke to each other. The way Adele looked at her when she asked about the program; she had a hard time shaking it off. She glanced at the time clock over the stove. She knew she arrived early but now she was thinking maybe now isn't a good time to spend with Anya. It would have nice to know she had a friend coming over. Caitlin didn't think it would lead to awkwardness. She hated the situation she was in.

She panicked and reacted suddenly. Her phone vibrated in her purse and she grabbed it up swapping the screen to get a better look. Just random news that she hadn't turned off yet. But that gave her an idea.

She stood up and raised her phone, "Sorry, important message, I should call them back."

Anya's face was unreadable until she raised her eyebrows, "Everything alright? Is it work?"

Caitlin nodded, almost believing she was buying it. "I'm uh, I'm sorry, I'll uh, be right back."

She earned a confused stare from Adele and hesitated to say something to her as well. Instead she just smiled slightly and nodded before turning the corner to walk out the door.

With a large breath puffing out she closed her eyes as soon as she closed the door from behind. Tonight was not a good night. She hoped Anya wasn't going to press her too much about leaving. She at least knew that Caitlin was still looking for gainful employment. Something told her that Adele was almost relieved she left. The woman was a little peculiar. Caitlin couldn't believe she actually started to care about this Barry, her grandson. The conversation just hit too close to home for her liking. Plus she had her own problems to worry about. She felt like if she didn't get out of there she was going to be embroiled in a soap opera.

She logged into her inbox on her phone to check if there were any new messages. Zero. Nothing. She bit her lip and tried not to cry at the sight. She was wondering if it was going to get any better from here.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N:** Hey guys! I have a new update for Solace finally! I'm working on the next part to update soon. I'd really love some feedback on this one because from this chapter on the story will be more interesting because Snowbarry galore. I'd like to know how I'm doing. Either way I will update but it always helps the updates if you guys say something about the chapters. It makes me so happy. If you guys follow me on twitter (AT prismdreamsgirl and AT SnowbarryTalk) I've been increasingly frustrated with the show, it's been hard to watch it. I watch it for what's left of Team Flash, Caitlin and Killer Frost. I'm hoping the writers will give us something in terms of development because it's such an insult to Danielle and the rest of the cast to watch a show that is completely about something/someone nobody cares about. I mean, if you guys follow me, you know what I'm talking about. Thank you for reading, I will update my other stories asap, I've been finding time to write as much as I can, let me know who you are and if you're reading. Look out for the next update to Solace. Thank you again! Bye all! :)_

* * *

Caitlin sipped her coffee, feeling the sting of the bitterness at the tip of her tongue. Her hair hadn't been washed in days and she was getting that odd pheromone stench she knew was gonna be a challenge to make go away. It's nothing a shower won't fix, right? It wasn't that easy. Caitlin didn't think making much of an effort especially when a lot of jobs she tracked were a bunch of hang ups and "you can fill out an application, we're always hiring" excuses. She knew she wasn't making much progress and what was worse is she refused to ask for help. Anya was known to lend a hand when she needed it but Caitlin wanted to do this alone. To admit defeat and get something going through nepotism was something she didn't want on her conscious.

She was starting to feel her dignity slip away the more she tried to go it alone. She rubbed the lines between her eyes and closed them for a moment. It was a shame she never got her degree when she had the chance. She had to come home when her parents divorced and be in the middle of something that she never caused. She would never forgive her mother for pulling her into that drama, the worst part was she enjoyed including her own daughter as well as hurting her emotionally in the process.

It was hard to forgive someone like that. She stopped caring for her mother after that whole mess. It was only a matter of time for them to stop talking all together. Her mother never made an effort to reach Caitlin and by default Caitlin gave up hope that her mother will ever change her self-destructive ways.

But no matter how hard you wish it to be true, you can't change your family.

A knock at her door made Caitlin look up. It was around this time that she was expecting Anya to come by. She hadn't seen her since that night her friend was there to visit. She needed to be alone for some time but Anya wasn't a person to let her deal with anything alone. Not out of disrespect just that her concern was real and she genuinely cared about Caitlin bouncing back from her lay off.

She placed the newspaper and her computer to the side, putting her device to sleep as she walked up to open the door.

Anya sighed and gently pulled her in for a hug and Caitlin welcomed it despite her need for solitude. It was hard to shut Anya out, not when she had good intentions on her side.

"I'm sorry about the other night." Caitlin apologized.

"I know why you did that. For what it's worth you were right. I know she's a friend but she hates being judged, especially when she's wrong. All I did was listen to her, she just wanted me to listen and just agree. I suppose she didn't want someone to tell her the truth. You know what's interesting? She was like this when we were friends. I haven't seen her in years and it seems like she hasn't changed. I'm sorry it was awkward for you." Anya came inside and placed her things on the couch.

Caitlin twisted her mouth to the side. "I feel like I made her mad. I mean, I did pry and I didn't know the whole story."

"Don't worry about it honey." Anya said, pausing, "How are you? Did you receive any calls yet?"

Caitlin shook her head. "I lost count of how many applications I sent out. I guess I just have to keep on trying. Something might turn up sooner or later; hopefully sooner."

Anya made her way to the kitchen and waved Caitlin off when she began putting on the kettle to boil. She glanced at Caitlin behind her.

"You know, it's not too late to consider something that might be a temporary fix."

Caitlin spaced out before coming to, her eyes blurred as she rubbed them. The lack of rest from the last couple of nights were finally hitting her.

"What?"

Anya stared back at her.

"I mean, what is it?"

Anya set up the mugs and tea, pouring in the hot water inside as she brought them over to the table where Caitlin was. She sat down herself, taking a moment to say what she wanted to say.

"There might be something for you to do, as in work, just to get by in the meantime until you find something better."

Caitlin stirred the tea bag with the string, dunking the bag blindly. "What's that?"

"Well I spoke to Adele and she expressed how much she and her grandson Barry could use more help around the house, and I was suggesting that..." she paused to look at Caitlin, "maybe you could help out?"

She blinked a few times before registering what Anya just said. "Me? You mean—wait—what _do_ you mean?"

"They need a housekeeper and someone to take care of the little one until her mother comes back home. I told Adele you'd be perfect for the position—"

"You...told...what? Anya, I know you're concerned for me but _that_ woman. I mean, I know she's your friend but my first impression on her isn't exactly a positive one. It wasn't that long ago too. I don't think she would forget. Why would she want to hire me for anything?"

Anya sipped at her tea, placing the mug down before seriously looking at Caitlin. Her eyes trying to level with hers, holding her attention so she would listen to her instead of interrupt.

"Caitlin, she means well. I've known her for years. She's hard of listening, a stubborn one, but she has a good heart and she could use the help. She didn't refute you when I mentioned you. Besides, I know, at the very least, Barry needs this in his life. He needs someone like you. I actually met him and his daughter the other night. He said he's still looking for someone and he hasn't found anyone yet. He's very picky with his daughter and the house. I want to help out in any way I can. I told him about you I—"

"But Anya he really doesn't—"

"I know, I know, he doesn't know you from Adam. But all that can change. I know I would hate for you to keep looking and by the time you find something, your livelihood suffers. Caitlin I know you want to do this independently. I understand that, but this is real life. Your landlord might not be so patient with your pace. I know how hard you've been trying and I've agreed to help you for this month—"

"Anya, I did not ask you to—"

"I know again, I _wanted_ to. I couldn't let you be on the streets for heaven's sake. My lord. I care too deeply for you my dear."

Caitlin sunk in her chair, the look in Anya's tortoise eyes displayed a message as if she were to say to her "what do you have to lose?" She thought about all the cons attached to this idea. Stewing over what could go wrong over what could triumph in her favor. Her patience was running thin; her options were heading to that direction. She sighed heavily and clasped her hands.

"I know you do. It's just, why would she take me? I have no references, no experience in this. Baby-sitting once for my neighbor doesn't count. And even then I was told to keep an eye on them and they didn't even pay me. Free service and again, no experience."

"You have me. I'm your reference and a damn good one at that. I know you better than most of the co-workers at Turner Inc. I put in a good word for you, don't worry my dear. I just don't want you to keep getting doors slammed in your face. I believe you can do this."

Caitlin covered her face with her hands. She couldn't figure out if this was the worst idea Anya had or the only other way around. Was the truth staring her in the face and was she too blind with fear to see it?

She bit down on her lip giving a hard look at her friend who had a hopeful expression despite her insecurity.

* * *

Barry waved good-bye to the last interview he had that day. He took a few days off from work to focus on securing a housekeeper to help out with everything he and Adele couldn't. Barry, being the stubborn one was finding it terribly difficult to make a choice. Although he had told each applicant who came by that he would "be in touch" he didn't truly mean it.

Maggie was playing with her toys and watching her favorite show when he closed the door and thought for a moment. Adele was in the kitchen preparing dinner when he came into the room, mauling over what he wanted to ask.

He opened his mouth but stopped any sounds that almost came out. He and Adele haven't been speaking much since her friend came to visit. He wanted to ask about that because she seemed odd since she came home that day. She hadn't mentioned Angela or tried to force him to "give her a chance" like she usually had. It was out of character and Barry found that suspicious.

He turned around, about to keep an eye on Maggie when he heard a cleared throat.

"I know it's been hard for you. But I know everything will get better soon."

Barry rolled his eyes slightly and knelt down to his daughter. Adele was just being odd out of nowhere. Since when has she supported of anything he did? He was waiting for the alternative comment that was bound to come out of her mouth but it never came.

"I know and that's why we're doing this. I can't be here every day, you know that. Neither can you. We both need help, I get that."

Adele looked on as Barry stood up from where his daughter sat and made his way to the kitchen, pouring some steaming hot coffee in a mug to start his day.

"I know you probably think I don't care what you're feeling, but that's not true. I care too much, so much it overwhelms me to no end. I won't bring up—" Barry glanced at Adele before she continued. "Who you think I'm going to bring up; I owe you that much."

Barry fixed his cream and sugar and silently made his way to the table, skimming the list of applicants he collected over the past few days. He was determined to find someone and he wasn't going to let his grandmother control how he lived his life. No matter how much sense she was making now.

"This is about Maggie. I don't have time to deal with our past spats. We both know it's pointless and there is nothing you can do to make me change my mind anymore. This is my life, my daughter, my house, my everything. You need to have boundaries for once Adele. You never could respect my wishes. I know what I'm doing. I really don't need you deciding everything for me."

Adele sighed and made her way over to the table. She observed the lines around his face. The creases of crow's feet at the corner of his eyes being more bold than they were the last time she saw them. He was entirely too young to appear so withered.

"Barry, all I was saying is that I'm here for you if you need me. Especially now with these changes we're trying to make." Adele said; trying to look Barry in his eye but his face was still turned away.

He shook his head as he sipped from his mug. "Don't you think you've done enough? I can handle things myself. It's the only thing I'm good at. Maggie doesn't need a weak parent in her life. I'll be damned if I let her grow up the same way I did with my dad…if I can still use that word."

"He is still your father, Barry, no matter how you deny it. Anyway," Adele paused to check the time. "It doesn't have to be this way honey. I've put in my efforts to find someone who may be able to help us out."

"What?" Barry stopped and slowly turned to look directly at Adele before narrowing his eyes. "What did you do?"

Adele felt the back of her loose bun, making sure it was still there. Suddenly she felt tense under her grandson's gaze.

"I know you didn't ask for it but I did try to find someone for you. Actually it's from someone I know, someone I trust for many years. I was told I think we would be helping her just as much as she would help us."

"Oh come on, how do I know I can trust this, whoever this is that you personally sought out? Adele, you knew what this would do, why did you do it?"

She was about to respond when the doorbell interrupted her, startling Barry.

He sighed, throwing his hands up. "I'm not even mentally prepared for this."

Adele shrugged. "Alright then, I'll get to this."

Barry held his hand up, "Forget it. Not gonna let you control this one too. For all I know she could be just like Angela, a spoiled brat looking to bilk as much money as she can from me. We'll see about this one."

"Don't be so quick to judge, go on, see for yourself." Adele nodded toward the door which chimed a second time.

Barry shook off his own nerves that were building up since they started putting their trust in complete strangers. Barry wasn't going to let just anyone into his home. He was worried when it came to Adele, knowing her, what side she stood on, he would get an Angela 2.0.

He took a deep breath and walked over to the door. He hesitated before opening it slowly, almost focusing his eyes to who was standing in front of him.

"It's you." He whispered; a small hint of a smile pulled at the corners of his mouth.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N:** Hey guys! Well here it is! Their meeting. I'm starting to write the next chapter as soon as I post this one. I'd really like to know what you guys think is going to happen and also what you think of their meeting. This chapter is full of Snowbarry, I wanted to make it just about them and no one else. I can't tell you how happy I am that Danielle is finally Killer Frost. Yes! For once a real story to look forward to! I can't wait for Tuesday, I've been dying to see more Flashfrost for a while now. I really love how close they are to Batman and Catwoman, that's the best part of watching them interact. I have a feeling Flashfrost will melt into Snowbarry, we were going to get it first, it was inevitable. I'm not worried one bit. Danielle is killing it like I knew she would as KF and I just want more. I placed a few Easter eggs in this chapter, hopefully you guys can spot them. I really would like feedback, it helps so much. Thank you for reading, bye all! :)_

* * *

Caitlin focused in front of her, a second and third time she blinked.

"And you?" Shaking her head, the nerves were getting the better of her. It was the man that she met at the cafe not too long ago. She checked the address just to make sure she was in the right place.

"Hi, hello, umm, you live here too? Wow. I mean, I'm looking for Barry uh, Allen? Do you know him by any chance?" Caitlin shaky voice tried to reveal itself but the man just smiled and turned pink at her words.

"Yeah, that's me. I'm Barry." He returned the smile, looking dashing in Caitlin's view.

Her mouth formed in an embarrassed "oh" shape. It was her turn to feel sheepish.

"Oh gosh, I had no idea. Oh, I was told to come by here, Anya, she spoke with your grandmother, Adele, umm, there was—I mean I think there was an interview, possibly?"

Barry stood back, taking in her words. "Oh..."

Caitlin cringed; it was just as she thought; a lost cause. She nodded. "The position has been filled, hasn't it?"

Barry scratched the back of his head, "No, are you referring to what my? Oh yeah...wait so, you're...?"

She shyly reached out her hand for him to shake. "Caitlin Snow, my friend and co-worker Anya told your Grandma at the last minute. I apologize for the inconvenience."

Barry took a second to process what was going on. "Well, umm, actually no, I haven't found someone. I'm still in the process of choosing someone right now. You're actually the last one considered."

Caitlin watched as he spoke. Almost as if he wasn't expecting her or that his Grandma never mentioned her at all. She had a feeling, Adele seemed to dismiss her that time she came to visit Anya. She had to know the risk she was taking given that possibility.

"I see." She said in a small voice, unsure of what to do next, Barry looked to be thinking of something as he cleared his throat.

"Oh I'm sorry, please come in. Let's get started I guess." She ignored how tired he sounded saying that.

"Thank you. I realize that the timing might be pretty late, but I don't mind if it's more convenient for you, we can reschedule the interview to another time?" Caitlin remarked, standing with Barry in the foyer.

He waved off her words with his hand, smiling sheepishly. "No worries. I had a handful of interviews today so forgive me if it sounds like it's been a long day, which it has."

She laughed softly, sharing a smile with him. "I don't mind it."

Barry's nerves caught him but he brushed them aside and gestured to the kitchen leading to the dining room. "Would you like something to drink? Maybe tea? Coffee? Anything? Even some extra Capri Suns I've stuffed in the fridge."

"Oh um, I suppose tea is fine, thank you." She said, following behind him to the kitchen table, doing very little as possible.

She never thought she would see him again. She was thinking about that day a lot but tried to block it out with all the recent job hunting she had to do. She probably thought Barry felt the same way, she didn't think they would run in close circles like they have.

Barry had his back turned as he set up the mugs and poured the hot liquid into the cups, letting them stoop before bringing them over.

Caitlin thanked him with a smile and Barry took a deep breath before fixing to say what he wanted to next. He had to remind himself to keep his professionalism and use his office voice the entire time. It was surreal, meeting Caitlin the way he had and now meeting her as a potential client, someone that may or not work for him. He never thought they were going to see each other.

They sat for a moment, letting the silence take over. Caitlin waited for him to say something. She was getting anxious; her interview skills weren't as strong as they were. Her nerves were setting in and she took hold of the cup, almost with an iron grip as she stared at Barry looking over some paperwork.

She sipped her tea, not leasing it until Barry's cleared throat. It almost startled her but she tried not to let it get to her.

"So...Caitlin, right? Do you have any experience in care taking?"

She bit her lip before answering, gripping the mug even harder as she could feel her knuckles becoming white.

"Well I did baby-sitting for my neighbor. They gave me chores to do and I gained experience with housekeeping."

Barry wrote something down and looked up briefly from the table. He watched Caitlin stare at him and smiled a little, not knowing why but it came to him in that moment.

"I see, well, any further experience? Do you have a resume or a reference I can look at?"

Caitlin nodded as she finally released the cup to reach into her purse and pull out a folder that held her credentials. Her stomach rumbled as she watched Barry take the file and look over her livelihood. Barry looked up for a moment and stared back down onto the sheet. His face was unreadable and Caitlin suspected it wasn't good news. That's a poker face if there ever was one. Either it could mean "don't call us we'll call you" or "not quite what we're looking for thank you for applying."

Caitlin was so used to those lines she hardly knew what a yes sounded or looked like. Watching Barry examining her sheet, she couldn't help but feel vulnerable, dejected and insecure in a stranger's eyes.

"OK, well, this looks nice. Grandma Adele said Anya put in a good word for you. Was Anya you're current reference?"

She nodded, "I worked with Anya previously, both in the office and at home." _OK, what was a little white lie going to hurt anyone?_ She thought.

Barry smiled kindly, "You know, I didn't know about Adele's friend until recently. I met her and she seemed trustworthy. That's what I'm looking for in the position. Can you give us that?"

Caitlin nodded adamantly, determined to get a yes for once in her life. "Yes I can, do you have any more questions for me?"

Barry scratched the back of his head. Caitlin observed the more he did that, his face flushed a light pink, she wasn't sure why but he did that three times now.

"Actually, I was curious if you would..." He was interrupted by Maggie's squealing and crashed her tiny body into his.

He was almost off his balance as he caught her. "Not now, honey, Daddy's busy right now. Go play for a little bit."

Barry mouthed 'sorry' to Caitlin as he stood up with Maggie in his hold, carrying her fully energetic body back to another room; Caitlin assumed it was a playroom or living room.

Barry came back a few moments later; the TV was clearly on in the other room. Caitlin found it amusing as Barry caught his breath and made his way back to the table. Caitlin sipped her tea and stared at him as he looked as if he took a second to figure out what he was doing. He looked almost attractive being so flustered. Caitlin wanted to make sure everything was alright.

"Are you OK? Do you need me to—"

"Do you wanna take a walk? I know the sun is down and it may be a little late but I'm interested in getting to know you."

Caitlin blinked back, her mouth gaping before she responded. "Oh, is that OK? I mean, with your daughter?"

Barry nodded slowly, smiling slightly, "Honestly if I don't leave right now she won't let us finish the interview. Besides, I get the feeling you don't want to go through with the formalities. Personally I work long hours and I want this to be as real and less stressful as possible. And I'd really like to get to know to better, so that we could trust you."

Caitlin blushed, almost smiling herself. She pulled her hair back between her ears. "Sure, of course, whatever is easiest for you."

Her hands were shaking but she hid them behind her hair, playing with it slightly. She hoped he wouldn't catch it. He took a moment before nodding and disappearing into another room to tell Adele where they were going and returned without a moment's notice.

"Ready? Let me get my jacket." Barry spoke as he reached into the closet, fetching his favorite beige corduroy and draping it over his shoulders.

They made it slowly out the door. Caitlin didn't know what to do next so she followed Barry's lead, trying to stay in-step with him. A few silent moments flew by and the walking was the only sound heard until Barry cleared his throat.

"So...where are you from?"

Caitlin took a second to answer. "Georgia."

"Oh really? You know before we came here we lived in Norfolk, Virginia. I remember my dad didn't want to leave, but my mom wanted to come here."

She nodded, "I see," walking three blocks and turned the corner. "Does he miss it?"

Caitlin sure did, it was a shame when they moved thinking it was for "a better life." She already had that.

"I think so. He calls me from time to time and will just talk about our lives back home. He makes me miss it too the way he goes on and on."

"I'll bet." Caitlin answered with a hint of longing to her tone.

The chill in the air was hitting her face, the wind blowing through her hair. Caitlin huddled her shoulders but tried not to chatter her teeth. It wasn't too cold to fret over but it was getting there. She really wanted to do this. She needed this job more than anything. She had to suck it up for the time being. Saying something would ruin everything now.

"Are you OK?" She heard Barry ask next to her, not realizing she was moving faster to avoid the cold.

She slowed down and kept with his pace, shaking her head. "Yeah, I am. You were saying? Did you ask me something?"

"Oh yeah, I was just going to ask you something, I lost it but I got it now. So, what made you say yes?"

"What do you mean?"

"I guess what I'm asking is, what made you want to do this? Care taking? Adele told me you were working at an important firm, I thought maybe you'd want something similar to work in. Do you?"

That was a bold question to ask. Truthfully she really needed the money and fast, her father would never let her forget getting fired from a job he helped get for her. Caitlin bit her lip, trying to think of what to say in place of all this. It was a good thing they weren't sitting across from each other, Caitlin would have a hard time masking the truth with Barry's eyes directly on her.

She found it hard still to lie to him so she spoke from another truth that lived inside her, "To be honest I just want to work hard and grow. I know I probably sound like maybe I'm not right for the job and I get that, but I intend to work hard. I will try my best to make sure everything is taken care of. I can't make you give me a chance, but I am asking you for one." Caitlin slowed down to a stop.

Barry stopped with her and shoved his hands into his pockets.

Her tone was more confident and he stared at her seriously. He heard so many things in her words, but her assertive tone was what made me him pay attention in that moment.

The wind picked up speed and Barry felt the aftereffects, it was going to be cold night, the last thing he wanted to do was force Caitlin to stay outside with him.

"Let's go back, it's getting late. We'll talk more inside." Barry said, almost putting his hand out for her to take but pulled it back behind his neck, rubbing a spot.

Caitlin made him curious. There appeared to be a mystery behind her but there was also a sincere determination he hadn't seen in the other applicants. It was almost like she really needed this particular job. He recalled back to her scouting the classifieds and bit his lip. He saw the same vigilance there as well. He had to admit, it turned him on but he ignored how much and focused on being professional. He had to, there was no other way this could work if he did decide to give her the job.

But did he need to think about? The answer was hitting him between the eyes. As they walked back she had more strength in her step, almost like she wanted to race him back home. Barry would have lost, being the slowest man alive, Caitlin appeared to have more energy suddenly, like even in the chilly wind she had the upper hand.

He liked that, his brain mulled over the pros and cons, how Maggie was going to handle the news. Wasn't this his decision? And yet he needed to do what was right for everyone.

Caitlin turned to look at him before walking up the steps toward the front door.

"I don't want you give me this opportunity because of my colleague and your Grandma, I would like it to be fair and respectful. If you already chosen someone, I could understand that, but I want you to know that I will work extremely hard for you and make sure you and everyone in your home has the help they need. I'm fortunate for this interview, I'm so grateful for this, thank you Barry..."

Barry kept staring at her mouth as she spoke but he did hear every word she said. Slowly his eyes came to hers and for a moment, he decided to do the one thing he felt was right to do...

"Come by this Friday, I hope to see you soon."


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N:** Hey guys! This is a long chapter for you. I had not planned to make it so long and detail. It turned out that way because I didn't want to separate the chapters just to post it the next week. I've started chapter 10 already and can't wait to get more into the story. I'm really getting to know the characters and it's turning out really fun to write. My thoughts on the finale, well, you will hear it all if you follow me at SnowbarryTalk on twitter. Can't believe the account has hit over 1,000 followers, what?! Thank you so much for all the support you guys. This fandom is growing and will grow stronger until our ship becomes canon. I would love it if more of us came out of hiding and be more vocal, I'd love to know who you all are. Thank you for reading, more Snowbarry as promised. Let me know what you think of this story? What do you feel like is going to happen? I'd really love feedback! Bye all! :)_

* * *

Some days had gone by and before Caitlin knew it, Friday came around. She didn't know what to expect, she hoped it was good news, she needed some in her life now. She was beyond nervous thinking this might be her first day, she knew she wasn't hired yet but Barry hadn't said the typical lines people who don't hire do.

She had gone to her favorite donuts shop and bought a flavored coffee, she was going to need it for today. She can't afford to be tired if this was potentially her first day. Barry was clear on her coming by but he never said she got the job. Or maybe it did work in her favor, Caitlin couldn't tell.

She pulled to the same spot she parked into last time. Getting out of the car she could hear commotion coming from inside. It started like running, screaming followed by crying thereafter. Caitlin bit her lip wondering if she should proceed, maybe she wasn't cut out for this, maybe it wasn't the best time for her come by. Barry did same be here at eight sharp, she checked her phone, glancing at the early time staring back at her. She could always just ask Barry if it indeed was a proper time to be there.

But would he want that? Would this be a test for her? She shook her head, wondering why she was being so silly about this. Of course she should be here, she needed the money and she wasn't having any other opportunities.

"Get a grip." She whispered to herself, walking the rest of the way to the front door.

The noise had died down slightly, it sounded like Barry was speaking over Maggie who was crying. She couldn't imagine why or what caused it, was it right that she know personal matters like these?

Before she could think about how to answer she raised her hand to knock and pulled it back swiftly. After a few moments the door opened slowly, almost ominously.

Caitlin almost spoke but the person standing in front of her wasn't Barry, it was Adele, wearing a tired expression, if Caitlin didn't know any better, annoyed as well. Adele skimmed her slightly; almost studying her like a boarding school teacher would a pupil. Caitlin felt vulnerable suddenly. She stood up straight, putting on a genuine smile despite Adele's nearly judge worthy face staring her way.

"Good morning, nice to see you again Adele, is Barry available?"

Adele sighed heavily, "It's probably best to leave; I don't think Barry can possibly do anything right now. I'll tell him you came by." Adele stepped back to close the door before Caitlin could respond.

Her mouth stood agape open and she was wondering what just happened now. She was early. She could have sworn she heard Barry in the background right behind the door. There was an argument, something Caitlin was used to hearing between her parents. Before she was triggered back to those memories she turned on her heel and walked back to her car.

She stopped for moment and thought, why was she allowing herself to be treated this way? Even if she respected Adele and Barry, she deserved a fair chance. Something told Caitlin that Adele may be calling the shots in the house. Maybe it was how she looked, it rubbed Adele the wrong way, and maybe she wasn't what they really wanted. Maybe Adele was the one to tell her that Barry thought twice about considering her.

So many maybes and no real answers. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes, ready to leave for good if that was the case.

"Caitlin wait!" Barry called behind her, she could hear steps and she turned around only to have Barry stand mere inches from her.

She shook her head, thinking maybe this really was a bad idea and Barry was going to say the words himself.

"Look, I'm sorry, I don't know what Adele said to you but I want you to stay. It's just, right now—it's chaotic, even I don't know how to deal with my daughter right now. I said I wanted to do this and I will. I promise. Maggie's just a little, _emotional_ right now. I think it's best, right now, I think it's best we don't do anything until she calms down."

Caitlin licked her lips softly, finding her voice, "How is she? I didn't mean to come at a bad time."

Barry sighed, "You didn't. No one could have predicted this would happen. I just wish, ugh, to be honest, I really do wish I had a break from everything. Like I just want to time out myself. Maggie didn't sleep last night and stuff happened, then the drama earlier and now here we are. We're putting her to sleep right now, her grandmother went to go help, and usually that works. If not, then I give up. I'm really sorry if you have to see this Caitlin. I understand if you want to leave, I wouldn't blame you."

She touched the back of her neck, unsure of what to say. She looked at Barry, unable to look at away at the exasperated stance he held. He really did look like he wanted to leave. But she couldn't, no matter how easy he was making it for her. She could walk away, find a job with better pay and less stress, most importantly, she'd do it on her _own_ terms. But she found her feet planted on the ground, not moving, wanting to stay, not only because she cared about his situation, but because Barry asked her to.

His eyes were now pleading. Going over the pros and cons in her head she came to a decision.

"What do you need me to do?"

Barry gave a relieved smile, almost approaching her for a hug but held back. "Thank you, I can't say this enough. I'll make this up to you, I promise." He paused for a second, to look back at his home. "I think she may be calming down."

Caitlin stepped forward only for Barry to awkwardly step back. She thought she was walking to the door but Barry wasn't moving, instead he looked like he was thinking of something. She opened her mouth to something but he stepped closer, stopping her.

"What if we just, go somewhere?" Barry blurted out, the slight perspiration hitting his temples; he looked like he meant it.

Caitlin went wide-eyed. "Oh, what about Maggie? Doesn't she need you?"

Barry sighed slowly, coming to only one answer. "What I need right now, is solace. I just need it, for right now. I feel like my head is just not on straight. Caitlin, I'm sorry if all of this is scaring you away. But this is what I need, it won't be for long. I will go tell Adele to watch her in the meantime. Maggie is just—she needs to calm down, and so do I. Will you come with me?"

She pursed her lips, uncertain of what she was agreeing to but she took a chance on his whim, blinking slowly.

"Where are we going?" She asked, softly.

"Wait here, I need to go tell her," Barry spoke, rushing out to the front door and walking back inside.

She heard loud whispering and then Barry opening the door, walking back to where she was still standing. "OK, let's go."

He held out his hand, it was a small but nice gesture, Caitlin took his hand in hers and they walked to the open garage where Barry's SVU was parked. She could tell he didn't have many passengers, the backseat of his car had papers and files spread all over, even some near the back window. He looked like he was working out of his car; Caitlin twitched her mouth as she watched Barry ravenously clear room in the front passenger's seat for her.

"Are you OK?"

Barry stopped briefly to look up and shot her a small smile, "I'm fine, are you? Sorry about the mess, I don't get a lot of people going in and out of this car, it's mainly just me. You can take a seat if you want."

Caitlin stepped inside to sit down and Barry quickly did the same, pulling out of the driveway in a near rush.

She watched him ravenously drive away from the neighborhood and onto another residential road. She didn't know if she should stay quiet or say something, in that moment, she kept quiet, until Barry honked his horn at the other drivers. His clear road rage showing, she was wondering if agreeing to come with him was a good idea or not. She should have said no, it would have been better maybe to look for a better job, possibly.

For all Caitlin knew, Barry was just blowing off steam and wasting her time. But that wasn't the truth, was it? She sighed silently, looking between him and the road. She was about to say something after Barry went to switch on the radio.

"Are you alright?"

Barry's attention flickered from Caitlin and back to the road. He hated when people asked if he was alright, it just led to him getting even more emotional and that was the last thing he wanted. He looked at Caitlin briefly before pulling over to a random side curb and turned off the radio.

When he parked and shut off the ignition he took in a deep breath, knowing it was now or never. Caitlin stayed surprisingly calm and quiet, something he found shocking. Most people would flee the scene without a word.

"I apologize; none of this is what you deserve. I can't say I'm sorry enough for putting you through this. I know I said I wanted to finish our interview but I just don't think I could do it right now..."

Caitlin bit her lip; she shook her head as Barry gave a solemn look, feeling guilt, shame and embarrassment all in one.

She asked what she had been thinking of since she arrived. "Do you want me to go?"

Barry's eyes when from sad to worried in mere seconds. "No, oh my gosh no, I-I want you to stay. I'm just, I'm not at my best today, with the drama and everything, it's taking its toll on my sanity. I just want it all to end. I want some peace. And I feel really bad about what Adele said to you, it wasn't her place, she doesn't make my decisions for me. I just want you to know that. I don't want you to go..."

Caitlin sensed he was in a sensitive area so she nodded and thought of a suggestion, but she wanted to leave it up to him.

"What would you like to do?" She asked him quietly as she hid her shaking hands.

Barry threw his hands up in exasperation. "Nothing, I just want to do nothing. For once, I want the world to stop wanting me around, I guess, well OK, have you been to the peer?"

"Yes, actually, it's nice." Caitlin said, watching him compose himself back to normal.

Barry nodded and stared forward, a proud smile spread across his face. "It is, I haven't gone there and really enjoyed it in years. What do you think? You want to?"

Caitlin smiled softly, part of her feeling for Barry in that moment. "I'd love to."

"Great, hey," Barry turned to her for a second to study her face, "thank you, for not leaving."

"You're welcome." She said, getting nervous under his stare, Barry finally pulled away and drove the way to the peer.

The ride was silent, it was a good thing the peer was so close, or the silence would have continued and made things slightly awkward for them.

Barry parked in the usual lot and realized the peer was almost empty. It was like they had the entire dock to themselves. Barry truly craved his solitude but he didn't want Caitlin to leave. They sat for a few moments before Barry spoke gently.

"Would you like to see the view?"

She nodded, feeling oddly vulnerable under his gaze. "Yes."

Walking side by side but not too close they slowly made their way toward end of the docks where the benches stood. Caitlin drank in the morning ocean mist. Feeling the salty spray over her face, normally she'd pull her hair back so it wouldn't look like she was caught in a wind tunnel, but she didn't care how she looked.

Barry smiled at her as they reached the end, moving to the benches, both pausing before turning to each other.

"Would you like to sit?"

"If you will, I will." She shrugged with slight smile.

"You don't have to—I mean you could just stand. Whatever you want."

Caitlin blushed, Barry was obviously flustered and he was struggling with all the thoughts in his head. She made a move to sit and he followed after her, leaning back as he placed both feet onto the bottom railing. Caitlin mirrored his motion and they both took in the ocean scenery as well as the sounds and smells of aquatic life.

Barry sighed heavily; he could probably predict what Caitlin was thinking. Maybe she was being nice and humoring him, but he was apprehensive to let her go easily. He needed someone badly and nobody he saw fit what he had in mind for the job. Her lack of experience had slightly made him concerned. But he _did_ need someone calm and collected; someone who can handle stress as it comes and offer support and logic in any situation.

He had the feeling he can give her a chance. Her hair blew carelessly in her face but she didn't mind. Normally girls would constantly touch it but not her. Maybe that was how things are going to be if he did hire her, she wouldn't be like everyone else who had let him down. He really wanted to offer her the chance to help them out. Barry was growing needy; he wasn't going to take just anyone.

He had noticed Caitlin barely said anything since they sat down. Maybe she was waiting for him to say something first. He cleared his throat and craned his neck to face her.

"I'm glad you didn't leave, I guess I assumed anyone else would just walk away during all this drama. Trust me, I didn't want this to happen today, I'm still relieved you stayed. I may have some questions for you if you don't mind."

"Of course."

As Caitlin turned to give him her full attention there was a loud group coming into their direction. Thankfully there were other benches among the other docks and Caitlin gestured silently to the other dock, waiting for Barry to respond. He nodded and they stood up, walking to the other seat area where it was more quiet and peaceful. The sun was just peeking out through the clouds and Caitlin squinted at the sight.

"You know what? Screw it. I'm not going to make it weird between us."

Caitlin immediately looked at him through her squinting. "Between us."

"No, I mean, I'm not going to make it really formal. I want you to be comfortable. Are you?"

To be honest she wanted to answer "no" but she omitted to say that. The way Barry was looking at her was a make or break. It was the same look her supervisor used to give her at Turner Inc. when they asked her if she was "feeling OK." Caitlin knew she couldn't be completely honest so it was a no brainer.

"Yes, ask me anything you want." She said, mentally cringing at how nearly cartoonish she sounded but it earned a small smile from Barry so she'll take it either way.

"Great, so, are you, alright, sorry to start with this, but are you in a long term relationship with anyone?"

Caitlin's surprised face couldn't be any more shocked that he asked that. As handsome as Barry was, she needed to say something.

"Can I ask what the relevance of that question is?"

Barry pulled the same face, except he realized what he asked and almost face-palmed himself.

"Oh, just wondering if you're going to be committing to this job if it's given to you. I'd had caretakers that would only come once a week and leave to go out with their boyfriends. In my opinion people are free to do whatever they want. It's just…I need to know if you can be available when we need you? The ad I posted said this."

Caitlin felt like she was put on the spot. She didn't know whether to seem frustrated and flat out insulted because someone else pointed out the dangers out being single. So what? Now she wasn't allowed to date anyone is she wanted? What exactly was Barry's angle here?

"I guess I still don't understand what my personal and private business has to do with me being a caretaker? Am I supposed to? Are you saying I'm not allowed to have someone in my life if I wanted just to, I guess, be at your beck and call?"

Barry straightened out his body and looked at her sharply, wondering what was going on suddenly. "What? No, that is _not_ what I was wondering. All I said was that we needed someone who is more available. We had someone who was reliable in the beginning, but it didn't stay that way, she chose to neglect our family. Caitlin, I'm sorry, look," Caitlin's stern face turned anywhere but him right now, "I'm not saying you have to do anything."

Caitlin threw him an exhausted look, "That is what you are saying, you just won't say it. That's what you mean, god, what does my personal life have to do with any of this?"

"Nothing, what I mean is we want you to be reliable, that is all. We want to trust you. Maybe using that wasn't the best example. I shouldn't have asked that and I'm sorry. This is just not my day to do anything right."

Caitlin watched Barry as he confessed and felt sorry for him. He looked like a lone stormy cloud was over his head and nothing was going to make it go away. Caitlin thought about what Anya said, she trusted her more than anything. She wasn't so sure about Barry. Maybe this was not the best day for him. He could have cancelled but he didn't. He could have said he didn't want to see her due to the drama earlier but he still went through with their meeting. Barry really needed someone, she could see that and Caitlin truly needed something to get by. Bills were the main word swirling around her mind and rent, she couldn't be late on that again.

Biting her lip, she frowned before placing her hand over his to settle him down. He had and she started speaking again.

"Let's start over then; maybe we should go somewhere a little more quiet. To be honest this is where I come sometimes when I want to be alone. We can go somewhere and sit down; it doesn't have to be like this. Do you want to still do this? We don't have to finish today, what would you like to do?"

It was interesting how she was standing her ground but also leaving the decision up to him. Barry really did not want her to leave. But he realized in order to get her to stay, he would need to learn to control his emotions and keep things strictly professional. This was a business decision, not a personal one, he'd had to let go of his insecurities if he was going to trust her into his home.

"I'd like to continue talking; we can carry this on over coffee."

"OK, let's go. Wait, is this OK with Adele? What about Maggie?"

Barry was reminded of the stress and bit his lip, sighing, he'd have to face it when he got back. "I'll call her now and tell her I'll be coming back maybe for dinner time. I just need my time away from all this. You can clearly see I'm not even thinking straight, I'm sorry to pull you into to all this. You've been so patient and understanding. That's actually what we need right now."

Barry led the way as Caitlin followed closely behind. She thought over what he said, he didn't continue or wait for a reply, he ended it there. Maybe he was done talking about this morning, Caitlin figured he wanted some time to himself but if he didn't want to do an interview, why did he still need her around?

"Thank you," She said, Barry stared back at her, giving her a chance to walk by him and continue, "I mean, for giving me a chance. I don't know what you're going to tell me, but I am happy you called me back."

Caitlin smiled as it reached her eyes; there was twinkle at the corners that made Barry's stare linger to the point of getting lost. He smiled back and nodded, realizing he was at the entrance of the café.

"This is the place actually, are you hungry?" He gestured.

"Actually, yes, I could eat something."

"Great, it's my treat." Barry said as they walked into the warm, cozy cafe and took the corner booth in the back to sit down.

Caitlin looked around the cafe, observing the almost empty business. The one she normally went to was noisy and packed; this one had a library atmosphere. The dimly lit fireplace stuck out near their table. You had the feeling people whispered their orders and conversations; even the food prepared was likely made soundlessly.

"This is nice; I wasn't expecting this be so quiet, especially on the coast."

Barry nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I think I've only been here once, I believe it was for work reasons and I remember I didn't eat that day. I think I stayed here for hours. It's one of those places that feel like home."

Caitlin shrugged but affirmed her shoulders. "Not many out here in Los Angeles. Reminds me of back home, in Georgia."

The waitress introduced herself and brought over the menus suddenly. Caitlin just ordered a tea and a small appetizer. Barry ordered the same thing he had when he came. Black coffee and a cinnamon crumb muffin.

When the waitress left Barry took a sip of his water, watching Caitlin fold her restaurant napkin in her lap.

"You know it's already folded right?"

After a few seconds Caitlin looked up, blushing, "Oh, yeah, I just felt like doing that. The napkin never stays on sometimes."

He beamed a smile, lifting his head up in amusement. "If you need a second one, we can ask her for another."

"No worries, one will do." She said, almost like Mary Poppins, nodding stiffly.

"Hah, if I can get Maggie to use a napkin properly like there, I'd be father of the year."

Caitlin shared a small look with him and took a sip of the newly brought drinks the waitress brought over.

"I think you just happen to make it fun maybe. I don't know, my dad, he and were really close. He'd this thing with the napkin, and it was kind of strange, but really funny. He was so attentive, always made sure I had everything, probably spoiled me, but, I guess that's not unique, is it?"

"Yeah, well, I think I should ease up some days on splurging my daughter. I guess I'm making up for the distance my dad left. We were actually really close too, since he got remarried, his life stopped being about his first family. Sorry, I didn't mean to do that."

"It's OK; it's still a part of who you are."

Barry thought about what she said. "I guess. You and your dad were really close? Are you close with him now?"

Caitlin paused for a moment. Her hesitation was a ritual when it came to anyone asking about her father. She stared into the sincerity if Barry's eyes and relented.

"I wish, if I knew what was going on in his life I'd have to hear it from a third party. We did use to be extremely close, best friends I guess. He was tough too, even when I was young, taught me lessons I would use later in my life. His hero was John Wayne so he would quote him a lot and relate his words to practically anything. I got used to hearing "As Old Man Duke used to say..." growing up."

"Did you have a favorite quote?"

Caitlin tapped her chin, trying to remember off the top of her head. "Gosh there were many. Oh yeah, this one was: "Tomorrow hopes we have learned something from yesterday." Something like that. It is really simple but I like it a lot. He never sugar coated."

Barry smiled as the waitress brought over their food. She asked them if there was anything else and when they replied no she had gone to bring over the check. She smiled warmly and turned the other direction. They both started to eat when Barry thought of what she said.

"I think that line applies to everyone, no matter what age. Lord knows we all make mistakes, whither we learn from the choices we make are up to us."

Caitlin took a few bites of her meal and pushed it aside. "Yeah, I suppose. Maybe the older you get, the harder the challenges are."

Barry stayed silent at that sentence, just slowly nodding while he ate his muffin. "You don't have to tell me."

He kicked himself for blurting that out loud, it was meant to stay in his thoughts. He rubbed the back of his neck and pushed the remainder of his food aside. He watched Caitlin stare off at something and looked in her direction, it was an older couple, sitting closer together, instead of across from each other. They couldn't be more than in their late sixties early seventies. He stared back at Caitlin's face, just watching them.

"Caitlin?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes, well, life is hard for everyone."

Barry wiped his hands and gestured to where she was staring, "Doesn't look like it is for them."

Caitlin almost rolled her eyes but thought it wasn't polite seeing as she was still being interviewed.

"I don't know them, they look like nice people."

"More than that, they look like they've been through a lot to get to where they are together." Caitlin squinted and smirked as Barry continued. "Have you ever looked at anyone and realized there was a story behind how they are just by looking at them, even if you don't know them?"

"I suppose so, maybe, I sometimes sketch people and think that."

He smiled, "Do you really do that? What goes through your mind?"

Caitlin blushed, wondering where all these personal questions were coming from. She rarely talked about her drawings, to be fair, not many people know she still did them.

"I feel inspired, the drawing just finishes itself. There's nothing to describe it."

Barry's stare lingered on for a moment, he was just watching her, and aware she was there as he learned about her. He noticed she blinked slowly when she grew shy, when he asked her about drawing. He knew that look all too well, it was a while since anyone cared about asking about his passions.

She must be talented, he had to know something. "Well if all this works out, would you want show me your drawings?"

Caitlin hesitated before answering, thankfully the waitress came with their check and Caitlin reached for her wallet but Barry held his hand up and waved her off.

"Let me, this one is my treat." He said softly.

Caitlin slightly smiled and placed her wallet back. Truth be told even something like this would set her back money she doesn't have. She felt funny letting him pay but relieved knowing she was going to save the remainder of what she had left.

"Thank you, I appreciate it."

Barry had to remind himself in that second this wasn't a date, they weren't even friends and they barely knew each other. This was an interview, a business meeting. Caitlin was potentially going to be working for him and he had to be professional about his decisions. That included what he said and how he acted.

After Barry dropped a tip he asked Caitlin if she was ready to leave. She nodded and they walked out of the café side by side approaching the opposite end of the empty docks. They stopped at the same time, not planning to move, Caitlin let her eyes flicker around the scenery once more, Barry stared in her direction, following her eyes until he caught her looking at him and smiled.

"I'm sorry; every time I come here I get distracted by how peaceful it is. I haven't actually been here with anyone, you're the first."

Barry smiled and blushed as he heard her say that. "I can see why. It's the place to come alone or with someone, both feelings are the best."

He hadn't realized he was talking about his emotions now, shaking his head he watched her close her eyes then open them as the sunlight peeked through the forecast, illuminating her features, making her face brighter if possible. Barry was transfixed, he didn't expect to keep staring at her, but here he was, just being there, and he'd never seen anyone more luminous before.

Barry took a moment to gather his attention back to reality. "We should I don't know, maybe if you want to, head back. I'd love it if you came to stay for an early dinner."

Caitlin's brows raised, her mouth formed an "O" shape, "Oh, umm, will that be alright? For Adele, I mean, I don't want to intrude if she doesn't want me there."

"Don't worry, I'm sure it would be fine. I want you to come, maybe we can talk more, get to know each other. What do you say?"

Caitlin barely took a second to think, she didn't want to leave so soon either, "Yes, I will come back. My car is there anyway, so either way, I have to."

Barry laughed, "I realize that. You can get to know the family better when we're all sitting down. I don't always do this, the family sit down part. Some days I'm working until passed dinner time. I'm trying to be home for Maggie though, she needs me there."

She shared a look with him, watching his eyes follow her face, it felt like he was looking at every piece of her or maybe that was just in her mind, something she'd want to be true but is more of an exaggeration.

"I understand, thank you for this again."

"Sure thing, let's go, Maggie's probably woken up, wondering where I am and I don't want to leave her hanging for too long." Barry said sheepishly as Caitlin nodded and they walked back toward the semi-full parking lot where Barry's SUV was.

When they got in the car Caitlin remained quiet as Barry revved up the engine, getting ready to drive back. She gazed at him as his face held a mix of emotions. She didn't know if he felt worried, stressed, relieved or a combination of it all.

"You know," Barry started, pulling her away from her staring, "this was exactly what I needed. If I didn't leave I don't know how I would have handled this morning. So thanks."

"You're welcome."

Barry switched on the radio to soft music because he felt like he was going to talk up a storm. He had to have said thank you or apologized around five times or more at this point. He was going to have to keep himself in check from now on if he was going to work with Caitlin Snow. Sighing to himself, he felt her eyes on him and turned briefly only to find her staring at the window. He shook his head, smirking.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N:** Alright guys, here's another update I wrote over the last few days. I really sincerely want to thank all the responses I've gotten on this story. There is more to come soon. I am planning on releasing another new chapter really soon. I'm going back to my old work schedule so I'll be busy but I would really love to know what you think of the story so far. Please respond after you've read. I'll get the next chapter up really soon, thank you for reading, bye all! :)_

* * *

Barry and Caitlin made it back in time before dinner was made. Chicken and pasta smells were filling their noses from the kitchen. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Do you think Maggie is asleep?" Caitlin asked, following Barry out of the foyer and up the stairs.

Barry leaned in close to her ear to whisper. "I think it's probably safe to say yes. Thankfully she has already eaten so we won't need to wake her up."

Caitlin smiled and followed Barry downstairs where the aromas were coming from. It had been a while since Caitlin was surrounded by this kind of atmosphere. Despite what Adele thought of her, it didn't matter. She selfishly felt like she belonged, even if they haven't yet accepted her.

As if on cue, Adele turned around and gave a big smile to Barry's direction, almost halfway acknowledging Caitlin's presence. She wasn't going to allow it get to her, she kept close to Barry. She almost touched his hand for comfort but stopped herself when Adele pulled her grandson into her arms in a tired hug. It looked close to awkward.

"Hello Adele, you have a lovely home. I hope it's not too much trouble, Barry asked me to stay for dinner." Caitlin said, fidgeting her hands.

Adele's eyebrows raised, she almost looked concerned. "Oh? I see, very well. Now that Maggie is sleeping, I have dinner almost ready."

Even though she didn't say welcome or something of the sort, Caitlin accepted it anyway. She couldn't figure out why Adele was practically acting as if she doesn't exist. They had met before, it wasn't the best meeting but she had a feeling Adele held a grudge against her.

"Thank you," Caitlin said; feeling Barry's eyes on her, she smiled sweetly in his direction.

He gestured to the dining room, wanting to stir Caitlin away from Adele's judgmental stares. He mentally shook his head at her behavior. It was very uncalled for and Caitlin didn't deserve it. He led Caitlin to the table and urged her to sit down, he taking the seat beside her. Suddenly feeling protective, he had to take that seat. Sitting across from her wouldn't be ideal. He would have to sit next to his grandma and right now he wanted to stay as close to Caitlin as possible, as much she would let him.

Once they both sat, Barry made himself comfortable and less stiff; Caitlin saw this and did the same.

"Thanks for coming again," Barry said, making Caitlin stare up from the napkin on her lap.

"You're welcome, I just thought after today, maybe you wanted to call it a night, hopefully to make it easier on you."

"It was easy, you were there. I mean, yeah it started out really bad, but it got better. The beach, the peer, the cafe, all of it. I loved every second."

Caitlin blushed under the dim light of the chandelier. "I don't have a lot of days like these that's for sure."

Barry smiled, sighing softly. "I really wanted you to get to know Maggie. Next time we do this I will make sure you do. It's just amazing with all the added drama we can have a dinner like this. Next time I will call you if it happens."

Caitlin's brows raised. "Next time?"

"Well, I would like to give you a chance, with us. Maybe you want to think about it some, you're welcome to let me know."

Caitlin's skin shook, she didn't think he'd be so blunt but he basically said she was hired. Something she wanted to hear more than anything but Barry was right, she had to think this over if this was the right path for her.

"Of course." She said calmly as Adele came into the room bringing in a tray of food that smelled amazing, even where she was standing.

"Man, this looks great, thanks Gran, only you could do it this good." Barry commented, sharing a small look with Caitlin and earning a suspicious one from Adele.

"Oh? I've made this before, haven't changed the recipe. You've always referred to my cooking as "same old," surely you aren't saying this because we have a guest in the house."

Barry waved her off, masking the fact that his Grandma caught him white lying. "No, I always did, there's just something about it now, everything smells great!"

Adele closed one eye, spying on him, "Uhuh, well, you are welcome my boy, I'll accept that, for now."

Caitlin laughed; gathering looks from Adele and Barry and stopped instantly. "It really does look good, I'm sure it tastes amazing too."

"Goodness, now you're lying to me too. You've been far too influenced by Barry." Adele threw up her hands in mock exasperation.

Caitlin awkwardly smiled, she didn't know how to respond. She detected Adele's sarcasm as a good thing and responded as little as possible. She wanted Adele to like her so she needed to be on her best behavior and show her responsible side as much as she can.

The rest of the evening went better than she hopped it would. Adele asked her questions about her life and she didn't feel put on the spot, Adele was careful not to get too personal but to respect certain areas where she avoided giving full answers. One of the subjects being her parents and their own separate lives from each other; Caitlin treaded carefully.

Caitlin's dad was something she might bring herself to talk about one day but her mother, since Adele already knew some of the story from when they first met, she only spoke about her mother's former modeling career.

Around the time they had dessert the conversations turned to Barry and his many adventures in a tree house involving a next door neighbor and a stray dog. Barry sounded like a mischievous youngster in Caitlin's eyes. The sheepish looks he had made the stories all the more endearing. Barry's face was as red as a tomato by the time Adele had finished telling the final tales of him skipping about in his childhood.

Eventually Caitlin's attention turned to the old chime clock in the corner of the dining room. She excused herself and went to the bathroom to wash up.

Barry's stare lingered on until she disappeared into the bathroom. He had stayed behind to help Adele clean up and wash the dishes in the kitchen.

He thought of it for a second, wondering how his Gran was going to respond if he said what he wanted to say. Adele seemed to being getting along with Caitlin, he used that as inspiration to go ahead with his comments.

"Caitlin is a great person; I want her to help us out. It's very important that Maggie be tended to while I or you cannot be here to do it. I've offered her the position, just wanted to tell you right now."

Adele looked to be focusing on the dishes, soaking each one in the soapy, warm water, "Oh? I agree."

Barry observed his Grandma, knowing she never accepted things that easily. He wanted to lay one thing clear upon telling her of Caitlin's hiring.

"Now that you know that, I would like you to stay out of the way."

Adele nearly dropped a dish but caught it up in time before it broke. "What?"

Barry raised his eyebrows, knowing full well she knew what he was talking about. "Exactly, no mentions of Angela, me getting back together with her, even to Maggie. No more false hopes or lies spread. I know you won't do it just from me asking you so I am asking you to stay away from Caitlin. She doesn't know about any of this and I want it to stay that way. I want her to feel welcome in this family. The only way to do that is to stop making drama. We've all been through enough. Angela coming back or not has no hindrance on me and my life. Just because you haven't mentioned her doesn't mean I don't know you will again."

Adele sighed heavily, thinking deeply before turning to her grandson and giving her full attention. "You know I'm just looking out for you, I don't mean to cause you stress. I'm sorry I just feel incredibly bad at the circumstances."

Barry crossed his arms, beyond tired of being back at square one with his Grandma.

"Will you promise me? I've had enough bad luck in my life; I just don't need more drama. I really like this girl," Barry said, Adele stared at him strangely.

"Not in _that_ way, professionally I prefer her to everyone I've seen. I want to give her a chance."

"Fine, it's your life. I won't meddle in it anymore."

"That's all I want, thank you."

Barry gave her a side hug and kissed her on the cheek as he walked toward the door was Caitlin stood, ready to leave. Adele waved him off as she rinsed her hands and wiped them on the kitchen towel in frustration.

She jumped when the landline rang and breathed out as she answered.

"Yes, hello? Oh hi, how is she doing? OK, I see. Well how is she doing really? Oh, alright. She'll be ready soon? Great, keep me posted, speak to you soon."


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N:** Hey guys! Here it is! I put a poll up top because I want to know what you guys are more interested in reading. I realize I need to update everything pretty much so I understand. By next week I should have more time to write and finish chapters for my other stories, and some new one shots I wrote because I am just so pissed at what the writers of The Flash are doing to the show. I have zero respect for them because they have been abusing us since Season 2, I figure, fuck it, they aren't going to give us the scenes we want, so I will just write them because honestly, it's so disrespectful. We are loyal viewers...ugh, anyway, I could go on and on but you guys get what I mean. Lookout for more one shots that the show refuses to give us. I can promise you that much. I really enjoy when you guys give me feedback, please, if you took the time to fav/alert this story, tell me why you did it. I would love to know what you guys think of this one. I'm thinking "Partners" or "Spirit" for the next updates, and my new Olympic themed story called "Perfect Ten" is coming up. Tell me what you think of this, I'll see you guys soon! Bye all! :)_

* * *

A couple days after Caitlin was officially offered the position of caretaker to the Allens, Barry wasted no time in inviting her to a picnic event held at his childhood park. It was one of those parks where you could take your dog off the leash and let them roam around an area called "dog city." Barry remembered going there with his parents often when they were a family unit.

Caitlin noticed driving into the parking lot wasn't crowded. That was odd, normally on Sundays parks were packed with families and pets from the morning to sun down. Not that she knew this park all too well. She sensed that it was very close and personal to Barry so she found it hard to say no. Also considering this would be her first day on the job she wanted to be punctual.

The ice cream truck chimed its music as soon as she began walking up the small hill toward the swing set. Caitlin looked around for Barry and Maggie; instead she found a group of single dads sitting together. She knew they were single by the way they kept one eye on their daughters and the other on their conversations. Married men wouldn't be so attentive.

She wondered what it was like for Barry being a single dad. She couldn't help but be curious at his story, what happened between him and his ex. But she was sure that was the last thing he wanted to talk about. If she was him, she'd probably want to move as far away from all the drama as possible.

"Caitlin!" she heard her name being called from a distance.

She stared in the direction of the voice calling to her and spotted Barry and Maggie playing with each other. He was running after her and she was playing a game of hide and seek. Caitlin smiled and waved, making the rest of the way to where they were playing.

She watched Barry catch Maggie in his arms; she'd never scene that much laughing come out of a small girl. Such power on her lungs, it reminded her of little girls in a giggle fit. All she could do was watch until Barry made eye contact with her and gave a big kiss to his daughter, picking her up in his arms. She squirmed when she jumped out and ran off the other direction.

Caitlin smiled and shook her head, Maggie clearly was in her own little world, Caitlin felt like she was intruding. That was until Barry stepped closer to her, she could smell the musky scent of his cologne fanning her nose. He was wearing a crisp light blue buttoned down collar shirt, he looked dashing, like he just stepped out of the '50s. It was hard to believe he was a father, he still looked young, and the stress hadn't gone to him much, only the slightly shaded circles under his eyes. It was clear he worked harder than anyone and Caitlin wanted to make things easier for him.

"Hey...we were waiting up for you. Did you eat yet?" Barry's question shook her away from her staring.

She shook her head. "No," she looked between Barry and Maggie, raising her eyebrows.

"Well, Mags has been good today so I told her after we eat we can go get ice cream."

Maggie stopped running and charged toward Barry as he held out his arms. "We're getting ice cream now?!"

Barry rolled his eyes and mini-wrestled with his daughter as he knelled down to her level.

"Actually I was thinking we could all go for a bite to eat now and ice cream later, how's that sound?" Barry looked between Caitlin and Maggie.

Maggie looked upward, appearing to be thinking, "Promise, Daddy?"

"I promise, let's go." He gave her a quick hug and kiss and stood up as Caitlin shied away as she walked with them back to the parking lot.

Maggie was so enthusiastic she got a head start and ran toward where Barry's car was parked.

Barry used this small window of time for chit chat.

"So, how are you? I assume this is meeting under better circumstances, I'm really sorry about last time."

"Don't worry about it," Caitlin started, walking to catch up and nearly reaching the car with Barry. "I'm fine, good to see you guys again, Maggie looks really happy, that's nice to see."

Barry smirked and rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, I'm grateful for that, she loves this place. I know I should probably take her more often. I'm hoping to change my work schedule so I could be around to do it."

Caitlin nodded; the conversation was getting to that deep area. She had the feeling Barry needed someone to vent to. She made a mental note of that and subtly changed the subject.

"So where are we going?"

Barry caught her switching the conversation and he smiled at that as he opened the car doors. "I was thinking we could go have pizza. Something kind of casual. We're going to Mag's favorite place to eat. Do you mind joining us?"

Caitlin smiled as she pointed to the front and Barry nodded. "Sure, guess you guys spent most of the day here, yeah?"

Barry helped Maggie get situated with her seat belt on and opened the driver's side. "Basically. Want to slow things down." He said as Caitlin came inside and fixed on her seat belt.

She looked in the back as Maggie was playing with some game with a sparkly pink cover. She looked intense and focused on it. Caitlin shared a small look with Barry before he turned on the ignition and driving away from the park.

"She seems a little...focused." Caitlin commented as Barry briefly looked through the mirror at Maggie.

"Yeah, she likes playing that. What's funny about that is she's a lot savvier than I am at this computer stuff."

 _Times have changed_ , she thought, agreeing with Barry.

"Such a far cry from when I was a kid. I remember we had one desktop computer and we'd take turns using it. My father always used it for his business and mom never bothered to learn it. There wasn't a lot of technology there, you had to wait and then wait again for dial up to connect."

Barry smirked, "Yeah, this generation is so spoiled, not my girl, I mean, in general. I'm only keeping up with the last five upgrades of PCs. But it's good, at least she wants to go outside, she's not addicted like most kids are."

Caitlin smiled as she squinted at the sunlight peeking through the tall trees. They arrived in the parking lot and Barry turned off the engine sharing a look with Caitlin before looking back at Maggie. It definitely looked like a kid's restaurant they were going to. More like a Chuck-E-Cheese. Caitlin laughed as Barry tried to get Maggie's attention, eventually he said the magic words "pizza" and "ice cream" and she almost threw the gaming device and charged out of the door.

Barry knew this all too well but Caitlin was catching up. She followed behind Barry who was trailing behind Maggie as she flung open the door. Knowing she was just going to go inside and not wait for both of them Barry ran up to head inside before Maggie too get lost in the fun area. Barry gestured to Caitlin with his eyes and she took the cue waiting beside him as he spoke a few words to the worker up front who looked unfortunately bored.

There was a semi quiet booth on the opposite side of the play area that Barry managed to reserve. Maggie was fine on her own and Barry trusted her enough not to make him worry. The worst that could happen is kids would fight over the big slide. Maggie always loved going on the slide so Barry nudged her toward it wherever she wanted.

After their drinks came Barry ordered for Maggie and himself. They normally shared a half cheese half pepperoni large pizza and Caitlin waved her hand, pretty saying she would eat anything they did.

As soon as the waitress left the booth, Barry leaned in close to Caitlin.

"You know if you want something special, just say the word. Mags and I are pretty boring. I know she won't eat the works and she's a big cheese lover but I gotta get my meat in there. You sure you don't want any other toppings?"

She shook her head, "It's not a big deal. Too many toppings gets messy sometimes. I guess I'm just as plain too."

Barry sipped his soda and kept one eye on Maggie swinging from the monkey bars over the pit of balls. "I haven't had a lot of time to spend with her doing these things. I feel so bad coming back late for work, seeing her asleep in my bed. She would beg me to watch a movie with her but would always fall asleep as soon as it started."

Caitlin listened as she stared at Maggie smiling and giggling as she found some new friends among the play area. "I'm sure she's happy to see you no matter what. There's not anything I wouldn't give to have my dad make a little bit of time for me. It means a lot to her I'm sure."

Barry noticed Caitlin seemed to mention her father in that way before, almost like they had an estranged relationship with each other. He didn't want to pry but he was curious why that is. From what he has seen so far, Caitlin seemed like a decent person, he didn't understand why her father wouldn't want to talk to her.

"She does, just like yours does." He said, staring at her genuinely. He looked at her hand but thought better about placing his hand over hers.

She smiled thinly, looking down, unable to say what she wanted to. She didn't want to spoil the moment he was having with Maggie so she kept what wanted to say inside.

"Thanks," she said instead.

"You're welcome. I just wanna say, you're free to open up whenever you like. I'm an open book and I don't judge anyone's personal life." He smirked, "I'm sure now it feels like a funny time given where we are."

Caitlin smiled as she almost laughed, "Yeah I'm sure lots of people have serious discussions about their lives here. Something about the lighting."

Barry threw his head back as he laughed, joining her as he caught her blushing. "Hey you never know. I haven't taken any dates here as of late."

Her face turned amused at that. "Oh really? So this is the top spot for the dating world? That's news to me."

Barry's rolled his eyes, realizing what he said was silly. "What I mean is families come here, I doubt this is the place for getting to know someone on a deeper level."

 _Did he think this was a date?_ Caitlin thought, she was about to say something when their food arrived. Barry called for Maggie as she dragged her energetic body toward the table. Maggie was starving and didn't count how much slices she stuffed into her mouth. Caitlin was just watching, sharing a look with Barry as he made sure to give her plenty of napkins along the way.

Caitlin suddenly wasn't hungry; she had something else on her mind that wouldn't leave her alone, even for a few seconds. She tried her best to be in the moment but her thoughts were getting messy. Soon she placed her half-eaten slice down, took a sip of water and reminded herself to breathe.

Barry observed Caitlin's uneasiness, he tensed staring at her, wondering where her mind was.

"Are you OK?" Barry's calm voice asked, shaking her away from her pre-migraine. "Caitlin?"

She looked up, trying to focus as she wiped her mouth. "I'm sorry, can you excuse me, just need to go to the...?" She gestured to the back area where the restrooms were.

"No worries. Go ahead." Barry said, standing up as Caitlin stood and moved passed the booths as she walked to the bathroom.

Once inside she went to one of the sinks and splashed cool water over her face. She assumed it was dehydration; maybe lack of sleep coupled with the recent stress of late bills she still had to worry about. On top of everything, this was Caitlin's first impression to Barry and Maggie. Feeling that she wrecked it already she covered her eyes as she cried silently, wondering if she was going to get it together. She _can't_ lose this job, her livelihood depended on it. She would have to put on an act and pretend everything was OK.

The one day she chose not to drink any coffee or tea and now it came back to bite her in the ass. She took a deep breath as she washed her hands with warm water and washed her eyes too. She wasn't wearing much make up thankfully, that made her feel a little better. Just before stepping out she took a good look at herself, hoping she'd pull it together and behave herself.

She pulled out her phone when she felt a vibrate alert. It was her father, in his passive aggressive way he wanted to speak with her about "her future and how he was going to fix it." She wondered if she should block his number for once or just delete it and ignore him as usual. She jammed her phone inside her pocket and took another deep breath as she opened the door.

Feeling a little less lighthearted she walked back to the booths and spotted Barry as he sat alone with a half smile on his face keeping an eye on Maggie. Barry took a moment to register Caitlin walking toward him; she held a hidden expression, almost like she was attempting to mask something. He didn't read much into it. Maybe she was nervous on her first day. Still, a part of him worried for her.

He knew it wasn't his place to ask her, so he went the safe way.

"Hey, is everything alright?"

Caitlin pushed some hair that fell in her eyes as she took a seat across from Barry. She wanted to say it but she opted to push it aside. There was no way she was going to purposely mess this up for herself. She had trouble finding work as is. She didn't want Barry to feel suspicious of her.

"Yeah, just had to go; now I'm back. Where's Maggie?" She asked, scanning the playhouse for her.

Barry nodded behind her as Caitlin followed where he gestured. "I gave her probably too many quarters to play whatever she wanted. Sometimes she'll just stay in the arcade for hours if I allow it. She's safe, just doing her thing."

She turned back around. "Oh well, that's nice. She'll really stay there that long?"

Barry shrugged. "Would you?"

"Good point."

Barry watched as Caitlin ate small bites of her pizza slice. He got the feeling she was trying hard to be polite, but this wasn't the place to eat like a bird. He had to smile at her slow eating. She did the same thing when had their interview together.

"I didn't do this on purpose you know?"

Caitlin's forehead creased, "Do what?"

"I mean, tell Maggie to leave so I could ask you more questions. I don't want you to feel nervous around us Caitlin."

She placed the crust of her slice down and wiped her mouth with a dab. "I'm not nervous. I'm sorry if I come off that way. I'll be happy if you want to ask me more questions."

Barry blushed. "Alright, now you put me on the spot."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. Just letting you know it's OK with me."

He thought about it for a second as he watched her take another slice, looking at him curiously.

"I'll let you know when I have one."

"That's fair. If it's OK with you, can I ask one of my own?"

"Yeah, sure."

Caitlin licked her lips, almost preparing the words before she said them aloud.

"Does Maggie's mother ever visit?"

Barry breathed in sharply. It wasn't her fault she asked the question, it was his for not telling her the situation with Angela. It was going to come up sooner or later. He bit his lip and thought of how he was going to answer. He didn't want to leave it unanswered or dodge the question entirely. Barry didn't want to scare her away with secrets. It wasn't her fault she didn't know discussing Angela was something he would rather not delve into.

He took a long sip of his soda and breathed in deeply.

"No, she doesn't."

Caitlin's lips parted, thinking she might have overstepped something she wasn't meant to. Watching Barry's not so subtle body language convinced her to let it go. "Oh..."

Barry smiled thinly, thinking, "She won't come between us."

Caitlin instantly lifted her eyebrows in confusion, "What?"

He closed his eyes when he realized what he said. "This, I mean, _this_ situation. Maggie doesn't see her mother and she doesn't visit. That's that."

Caitlin gulped, unsure of how she should respond. Barry looked fragile in that moment. She wanted to reach over and take his hand but she thought against it. Imagine how that would look if she really did that? Caitlin regretted asking now, all she wanted to do was forget it happened.

"So...umm, does Maggie's Grandma live with you guys?"

Barry looked spaced out when he realized she asked him a new question. "Huh? Oh I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I was just asking if your Grandma lives at your home?"

"Oh, yeah, actually no she doesn't. She does stay with us when I need help, helps cook dinner, sometimes clean, spends time with Maggie, actually it feels like she does." He smirked.

Caitlin couldn't shake the notion that Barry's Grandma didn't want her around. It had to be when she and Anya were over that night. She didn't mention it, not that he would ask her why she wanted to know. Barry didn't need to know, thinking back it wasn't her place then and it remained that way now.

"I'm sorry; it's none of my business." Caitlin apologized, avoiding Barry's eyes.

Barry glanced at her with a perplexed expression. "What do you mean? Actually she does come to watch Maggie when we need her to. It's OK; you have a right to know. But, between you and me, I'd rather we give you those days."

Caitlin sensed Barry was getting uncomfortable despite his warm smile, there was something hidden behind it. Some secret Barry was keeping. Even though he was polite about her invasive question, she still felt it was best to ignore the fact that she asked it at all.

"Thank you," she said softly, biting into the last part of her third slice.

Barry looked behind Caitlin at Maggie running toward him and gave him a strong bear hug. "Alright did you have fun? Do you want anymore?"

He gestured to the pizza and Maggie shook her head vehemently. Caitlin finished her slice, realizing she was full she wiped her hands and mouth. She signaled to Barry that she too was finished and Barry let out a huge sigh.

"Alright, is everyone ready for ice cream?" Barry's eyebrow's lifted as he shared a small look with Caitlin, she smiled. He paid the check and stood up.

Maggie was the first one out the door as Caitlin and Barry lagged behind at their own pace. She had a feeling Barry wanted to say something but she pushed it away as she walked silently keeping it eye on Barry right beside her.

"We're going to Maggie's favorite ice cream shop; it's on the coast, not too far from here." He commented, noticing how quiet she was being.

"Oh cool, can't wait." She said as Barry unlocked the doors and they all got in.

As soon as they got there Barry took care of Maggie first and then came Caitlin. She just got something simple, nothing too fancy; she didn't want to put him out since he insisted on paying for everything.

Maggie was off looking at the colorful pictures on the walls as Barry and Caitlin were left to themselves sitting at the small table.

"She's so happy, it's nice to see," Caitlin commented twice, watching Maggie looking up at the pictures and trying to be taller so she can see the higher frames better.

Barry followed her eyes and agreed. "Yeah it's a miracle. No matter what life throws at her she is just so positive. It's amazing."

"Thank you, for the..." She gestured, eating her ice cream with a spoon.

"Sure, how is it?"

She pretended to think and smiled, "Vanilla still oddly tastes like vanilla all these years."

"Oh really? So now you think I'm boring because I like the same thing too?" He raised his brows with a playful smile.

Caitlin laughed, shaking her head. "No, I don't think you're boring."

"Good, because I don't think it's boring for you. If you ordered something you didn't like just to be on my good side, well, that wouldn't be great."

She rolled her eyes, eating the last bit and placing the cup down. "Glad you have me all figured out for someone to kiss your ass."

"I wasn't assuming you were."

"Then why mention it, hmm?" She asked, wiping her mouth with a dab.

Barry finished his portion and did the same, narrowing his eyes at her. "Touché."

They sat in silence for a long moment, neither saying anything, they didn't need to. It was a comfortable silence most people wish they had from all the stress in their lives. But Barry cleared his throat, interrupting the reverie.

"What are you doing tonight, any plans made?" He asked, biting his lip.

Caitlin was taken aback but she came up with the only reason she could think of on the spot. "Not any major plans, why?"

He locked eyes with her, breaking contact for a moment to stare at Maggie. "We'd like to invite you for dinner."

"Oh umm, wow, OK, are you sure it's OK with your Grandma?" Caitlin had to make sure; she didn't want any awkward vibes.

Barry gave her a reassuring smile. "No, she won't be. It'll just be the three of us. She doesn't normally come over, especially now that we have you...to help, I mean, Maggie's taking to you well so far."

Caitlin blushed, knowing he was probably half right on his daughter not turning against her like the many times she babysat and things had gone sour.

"Well, thank you. I will actually. Do you want me to help you make dinner?"

He shook his head, "You don't have to but if you want to, I won't stop you. It will go faster this way. The earlier Maggie eats, the sooner she is in bed then I can get to what I need to before I normally go to bed."

Caitlin's brows creased, worrying about his long hours at work. "I will help you out tonight, don't worry Barry."

He nodded, believing her as she said that. Coming from her it sounded like he could trust her whereas if he had relied on Adele, he'd get a stubborn response and more Angela drama. Adele is nothing but a lecturer, which is the last thing Barry needed right now. He loved her but still, the insolent noise she brought was unnecessary to his tolerance level.

All he wanted was someone to support him, if he placed his faith in someone to help then he would need someone to have his back, not engage in the "who is right?" game. He was grateful for someone like Caitlin, it was like she appeared almost out of nowhere after he prayed for it to happen.

"I appreciate that. Thank you, of course, you will be getting paid after this day, it is your first day after all." He smirked.

Caitlin waved him off, "No worries, Maggie is so special, she needs someone to look after her. And you need all the help you could get. Forgive me but, I could tell."

 _Yes, she is the one._ "Well, with that said, you ready to go back home?"

"To yours, right?" She asked feeling embarrassed at the obvious answer.

"Yeah, our home is yours. Don't forget it, Caitlin." He smiled warmly, and they stood up together as Maggie led the way.


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N:** Hey guys! If you follow me on twitter (SnowbarryTalk) you would already know how devastated I am at the state of The Flash after the Season 4 finale. Danielle does not deserve the abuse she's getting from the writing team, she is the strongest actress on the show with the most interesting character. It appears not much has changed with the people in charge. I don't see being invested in Season 5 is going to help. The producers and writers have lied to us countless times about Caitlin and the state of Team Flash, I just don't bother anymore with it. Danielle, Grant and Carlos deserve better. As a tribute to Snowbarry I will be continuing my rewrites of episodes that I feel need to be rewritten in terms of where the important stories are. Expect a lot of one shots coming up including the one I started last week that will be a finale rewrite. Really need feedback on that guys. Thank you for coming back to read this story. I hope you like this chapter, let me know in the reviews what you think and what you want to happen. I haven't been getting much responses and I would really like to hear more people respond. Until we meet again. Bye all! :)_

* * *

Barry and Caitlin came back a little after sundown. Barry told Maggie she could watch TV in the living while he and Caitlin were in the kitchen about to start on dinner.

Caitlin observed Maggie as she took off her coat placing it inside the closet. She smiled as she watched Maggie lay down on her stomach, about a foot away from the screen, watching a cartoon program. She wasn't having a care in the world. No responsibilities, no major obligations, Caitlin found it hard not to envy her slightly. She almost forgot how easy it was being a child.

"Hey, are you coming?" Barry said, speaking near her ear quietly.

She was almost startled as she nodded and followed him into the kitchen. She looked around for a moment realizing this was the first time she had been inside their home. Strange, in the past she was under the impression that people wanted to see their homes first before offering the job.

"Oh wait..." Barry snapped his fingers, he just thought of something. "Hey, I'm sorry; did you want a quick tour of the house? I feel like we did everything out of order."

"OK, sure." She smiled as Barry led the way.

After he showed her the basic things like the bedrooms, bathroom, his work study office they came back to the kitchen as Barry began pulling out the kitchenware for tonight's meal.

"How long have you guys lived here?"

Barry listened as he poured some water inside a saucer pot. "Umm, a year after Maggie was born. We moved here on my dad's connections. He just helped with the credit and securing Escrow. But we've put our personal theme on it over the years."

"It's nice, having a home like this..." Caitlin said, letting her voice trail off, _or any home_. She thought.

"Yeah, it needs a woman's touch though." Barry said, smirking and looking behind his shoulder as he placed the pasta inside.

Caitlin said nothing. He can't be talking about her; it must be Maggie's mother. Maybe Barry still cared about her and wanted her back in their lives. Adele made it pretty clear where she stood in the matter. But Caitlin wasn't sure how Barry really felt about it.

"So what can I do? What do you need me to do here?" She said, standing closer to Barry near the stove.

"You can get the cheese and other stuff out. We have tomato sauce in the back. I'm gonna keep it simple tonight."

She gathered the items and placed them on the counter. "I don't mind. So, what next?"

Barry smiled, almost blushing, "You know, there isn't a whole lot here to do."

"It's not a big deal though, I should help out more, doesn't matter how small."

He smiled again, wider this time, stifling a laugh he made himself suppress. She was making him laugh and it wasn't good. He had to remain to himself and keep away from getting close. This should be a working relationship, not what it felt like, something else. Something real...building...different...

"Alright, here, you can get the spatula and the big knife, er, butcher one. Aka the big one."

It was Caitlin's turn to laugh. "Well you clearly took a cooking class. I'll remember that for next time. The big knife," she paused, handing him the knife by the handle, "OK then."

Barry threw his head back in another laugh but clearing his throat when he realized his behavior. He took the knife from her hand and placed it down.

"Sorry. I don't normally narrate when I cook. It's actually very therapeutic. I normally make better meals than this, trust me."

"I'll take your word for it," she said with a smile. "So far it smells nice. I like a home cooked meal."

"So do I. Grandma is usually found in the kitchen, she likes to say it's because I don't belong. More than likely she is probably right."

"But this isn't too simple; you're doing more than just heating something up. I'm glad it's nothing too instant, reminds me too much of my college days."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Caitlin blushed, almost thinking she confessed more than she should. "Oh no, it was the standard of living in the dorms. Caffeine and salty soup, after a while it grows on you."

Barry shared a look with her behind his shoulder as he stirred the pasta that was beginning to welt down in the steaming pot. The more he got to know Caitlin, the more he wanted to know. Even though he felt like he knew everything he needed to know, there were so many more questions he wanted answers to. The more he looked at what he was doing, the less distracted he got. He realized his staring problem and turned back around to prep the sauce pan with the remainder of his full meal plan.

"This just needs to set; I'll cover it and let it simmer when it's all ready. The pasta should be ready by now. You can have a seat; do you want something to drink while we wait?"

Caitlin took a seat at the kitchen table. "Maybe green tea, if you have it."

Barry tossed the tiny tea box in the air, "Good choice, I probably should be drinking more cups of this than bold coffee in the evening."

Caitlin watched as Barry set up the mugs and turned on the electric kettle. "Do you have to work?"

"Yeah, sort of, I know I can't even enjoy my days off without turning my work brain off. Sorry if I...get called away."

Caitlin wanted to say something, but held her tongue back. She watched his tense body language and felt for him. Barry seemed like he took on more than he can bare, she got the feeling Adele has helped but only made things worse. Caitlin was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't notice Barry sitting down beside her, he seemed to have something on his mind and this time, she didn't hold herself back.

"Are you alright?"

Barry gave a reassuring smile as he tapped his fingers against the place mat. "Yeah, so...did you have fun today?"

"Yeah..." Caitlin turned around to glance at Maggie's eyes glued to the TV screen. "Maggie sure did, it's been a while since I have gone to a kids restaurant before."

"You get used to it. I know all 5 of Maggie's favorite places, but she always wants the same things. I try to get her to more mature places but she likes playing those games and jumping in that ball pit."

Caitlin sighed, lifting her brows slightly with a far off look. "I don't think she wants to leave it anytime soon."

Barry followed Caitlin's eyes staring down, he sighed, thinking she wasn't only referring to Maggie. He wanted to know more but he held back gave a silly grin her way.

"You can't blame her I guess. I blinked and now I'm a father. I miss those times too."

Caitlin slowly brought up her eyes to meet his, wanting to know what he meant by that but jumped slightly at the kettle shutting off.

"Do you want me to uh—?" She gestured, moving to stand.

"No, it's OK, let me."

Barry politely smiled and stood up to the counter. As he poured the tea she was meaning to remind him again to stop staring. Or at least avoid lingering in his staring. Not that she would think he was looking at her that way. _Let's hope she didn't think that_ , he thought.

He brought the mugs to the table, placing hers in front of her and his beside him. Barry felt the nerves creep up and he was worried he was going to slip up and embarrass himself. He definitely didn't want to scare her away; she was the only person that he trusted with Maggie.

"Barry? Are you alright?"

He smiled thinly, staring up from the ground, not realizing he was in a slight daze for a few seconds.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, was just, thinking about work. My mind won't leave it."

Caitlin bit her lip, watching Barry touched his temples as he rubbed his eyes. "You really don't have to deal with everything alone. I know it's maybe different but I can share the burden with you."

Barry winced, partly understanding what she meant, "What do you mean?"

"I mean I could finish everything here that needs to be done. Do you wanna rest or something?"

Barry's brain reacted to her saying those words; almost instantly his nerves went in cool down mode. It seemed like the best thing for his body. As much as he wanted to keep up his attention for Caitlin, his strong reaction to resting made the answer pretty clear.

"You sure? It's not a big deal; I'm trying not to be so obvious here."

"Of course, do you want me to walk you to your room?" Caitlin asked, blushing slightly.

"Take me to bed? Don't feel like you need to babysit me now." Barry said, smirking through his hands covering his face.

"I guess, I could clean up if you need it." She lifted her brows. "Are you ready?"

Barry nodded, standing up to place his empty cup and hers in the sink. "Yeah..."

Caitlin watched silently as Barry led the way upstairs to his bedroom as she followed behind. Caitlin briefly spotted Maggie lying on her belly on a bunch of large pillows, her big eyes stuck on the TV screen. Caitlin shook her head and walked the rest of the way to Barry's room in the far corner of the house.

Barry switched on the overhead light before walked inside and turned to Caitlin, "Sorry for the mess, I don't really clean, just saying that right now."

"Good thing I came then. Go ahead, just relax, I can start on this."

Barry felt bad for her in that moment. She was meant to just take care of the main parts of the house, not really his bedroom. But then he remembered that is the job but he really didn't feel comfortable with her picking up after him. His body almost started to help her but then he held himself back. He yawned as he began taking off his shoes. Normally he rested in a minimal amount of clothes but since Caitlin was present and he just didn't feel like changing he opted out of stripping the rest of his clothes.

Caitlin picked up clothes strewn on the ground. Barry pulled open the covers of his already unmade bed and nearly collapsed as he lay back. His head wasn't sure if he hit the pillow but he didn't care. Caitlin made eye contact with Barry as she moved his hamper out of the way. There wasn't a lot to clean, sure there were things to organize but Caitlin only wanted to keep things simple. She didn't want to get personal with anything, just simple picking up.

She looked to the bathroom and it seemed more or less fine. She closed the door to bring the shade in the room so Barry could find it easier to close his eyes.

"Thanks...Caitlin, thank you." Barry whispered.

She nodded slightly coming toward him barely on his mattress. He looked like he was about to fall off. She smiled almost laughing at the sight.

"Are you going to be OK, like that?"

Barry looked down at his state and saw what she was getting at. "Oh yeah, doing great."

Caitlin let out a small laugh. "You don't need any help?"

"It's not like I'm tired or anything, this is just how I sleep." He grinned sheepishly.

"Good to know. Well, if there's nothing else, then enjoy your rest." She said, about to turn away when she heard him make a noise.

"Wait, Caitlin."

She turned around, finding it hard to hold in her laugh. "Yes?"

"Come here."

Her brows creased together, the humor went away for a moment as she heard the serious timber in his tone. She came forward so he could see her face.

"Can you help me out here?"

Caitlin laughed softly, "Sure." She came closer to the bed and knelt down beside his bed.

Barry smiled as Caitlin was extremely close to his face, he knew this was against the rules but he didn't care. Having her this close was making him even more curious than he thought. Caitlin opened the covers up firmly as Barry did the rest of the motions to get inside. She brought the covers to his shoulders; her breathing sped up before she knew it. Barry had cologne that was waving in front of her nose and she was feeling hypnotized by it.

She didn't realize her face was right in front of Barry's, not realizing she was staring directly into his green eyes. She stopped breathing for a second before taking another breath, swallowing roughly.

"Sorry." She apologized.

"It's OK, thank you." Barry spoke as Caitlin watched his mouth.

He felt cold as she began moving away from releasing the hold she had on his hand. He didn't even know they were holding hands on the side. Regret hit him between the eyes as he saw Caitlin looking uncomfortable and awkward.

"Have a good rest." She said in a small voice, walking away from him, forcing herself to put distance between them.

Caitlin closed the door and leaned against it. That was a close one. She blew out a chunk of air she was holding and finally relaxed after coming back to reality. She could have ruined everything if she took it further. But even so, she thought for a moment he saw what she was seeing too. Why did she think that Barry might not have minded? Some small part of her thought he would have allowed the gesture to linger.

Caitlin decided to push it away from her mind and step downstairs to see what Maggie is up to. She watched as the 5-year-old was in the same position she saw her in before.

"Hi Maggie, what are you watching?" Caitlin asked, coming near to knelt down beside her, watching the screen.

"Mickey's Clubhouse." Her large eyes never tearing away from the cartoon.

Caitlin nodded, "Can I watch it with you?"

"OK...where is my daddy?"

"He is asleep for now." She paused to smell the aroma from the kitchen, moving to stand up, "Dinner is almost ready. I can go check on it and come to watch the show with you, is that OK?"

Maggie took her attention away for a second to look at Caitlin, "OK, are you coming back?"

Caitlin smiled as she saw the child's curious eyes stare back at her. "Yes, I'll be back. You can tell me about the show. We could play games, do whatever you want to do."

Maggie gave a toothy grin and Caitlin saw that as a sign to go check on dinner.

She adjusted the stove, made sure to turn off the pasta and strain it then place it back in the pot. She wasn't sure how Barry normally prepared dinner so she left it as inside the pot and placed a tiny bit of butter to loosen the pasta. All those times she watched those cooking segments had paid off only slightly.

As she finished the remainder of the checks she smiled contently. This is what it feels like to be a part of something special. She felt like she was member of their family, almost wanting to cry at the notion that it may be true. She was starting to believe they were accepting her in their world. Maggie is so innocent. She needed someone in her life to nurture her. Barry can't do everything alone. She glanced toward the stairs and nodded calmly, feeling like she belonged somewhere.


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N:** Guys! It's 1,000 degrees here in LA and I can't believe I finished this chapter in two days. Thank you for the continued support I've been getting. Even though people are saying very little in the small amount of reviews, I'm grateful for anything given. You guys know that, people should support all writers in their art and their edits. Snowbarry fandom is still alive and well. I'm posting this on the heels of seeing the lovely Danielle in the first sneak peek of "Christmas Joy" hello! Her name is Joy, loving it already. It looks so cute and romantic, plus Justin Long is a total doppelganger for Grant Gustin. I just adore her on every level. Any of y'all notice Danielle's hairstyle is exactly like Caitlin's in the show? Either way, so glad to see our Frost queen in a leading role this Christmas. Guys, I'm so in between on this season. I may not watch it and do live tweets like I used to but I am keeping my eyes open for any and all spoilers regarding Killer Frost and Caitlin's development. I'm excited for any good news about her character, but keeping it real too. These dumb ass Producers don't know good writing if it bit them in the ass. We all know this. Anyway, thank you for clicking on this chapter, please let me know what you guys think about the end and the decision. That's all for now, thanks all! Bye! :)_

* * *

Barry heard some laughing and loud noises as he woke up a couple hours later from his mid-day nap. Laying in bed he still felt tired but then he remembered that Maggie didn't eat so he forced his body out of bed and walked downstairs. Instantly he was met with a vision he didn't expect to see, a smile coming to his face.

It was Caitlin and Maggie laughing and playing some kind of princess game. Maggie was being her usual silly self and Caitlin was right behind her with the goofy responses. He just watched them for a few moments until Caitlin felt there was someone around them and looked up, smiling back. She waved at him and he returned the wave.

"Oh Maggie," Caitlin whispered in Maggie's ear as she continued looking at Barry, "Maggie, look who is up?"

Maggie's head picked up and she instantly stood up from the game, knocking over some pawn pieces as she charged up the stairs into her father's arms.

"Daddy!" Maggie squealed, giving Barry a near tumble over when she bear hugged him tighter.

He looked down with a tired smile, lifting a brow at Caitlin, "Well looks like you two have been busy having some fun."

"A little." Caitlin said, standing up as Barry came closer; she smiled at Maggie before turning to Barry. "How are you?"

Barry rubbed the fatigue from his eyes and focused finally on Caitlin. "Better, so is everyone ready for dinner?"

"Yeah!" Maggie squealed, running straight to the kitchen. "Nummy, food! Pasta, my favorite!"

Caitlin laughed along with Barry as she followed him quickly to the kitchen table. Barry made sure that Maggie sat down as he brought the food from the stove slowly over. Caitlin jumped in to help bring the rest of the serving containers. She knew he didn't ask her but it was obvious Barry needed the help or Maggie was going to eat the place mat.

"Thanks you Daddy." Maggie said in a rush as she gobbled the spaghetti and sauce, not even caring about how much tomato sauce was on her cheeks.

Barry shared a knowing look with Caitlin. "At least most of it's going inside. Hey, do you want some too? Go on, help yourself, there's plenty here for everyone to get thirds if they wanted."

Caitlin humored him and served herself a princess portion, probably keeping in mind that Maggie was nearly toward her 2nd helping. She looked at Barry and he was moving at a glacial pace, being careful with how much he took. He didn't seem all that hungry himself Caitlin gathered. She wondered what was going on in his head. Was he feeling OK?

Barry must have caught her looking his way and added some more pasta on his plate. He didn't want to make it too suspicious that he didn't want to eat. He smiled at her as she watched Maggie finish her plate. She kept an eye on Barry though, she had a feeling something was on his mind. She smiled and placed a forkful of pasta and meat in her mouth, chewing slowly as she watched Barry do the same motion.

She checked the time above the oven and sighed. She felt like maybe it was too late and Barry was probably going to call it a night, put Maggie to bed and enjoy his alone time. Why would he want her to stay? The guy obviously has way too much going on. She barely finished the portion she had in front of her, pushing the plate away and wiped her mouth with the napkin.

Barry was tending to Maggie, speaking to her as she listened. Now comes the restless phase. She was sliding slightly down her chair but Barry held her before she fell off. Maggie was already tired from the looks of it, Caitlin observed Barry frustrated with handling Maggie and she debated whether to help him personally and stay out of it since she didn't know what line it would cross.

Barry apologized as he wiped Maggie's mouth and brought her up where she was sitting in the chair properly. He warned her that he would take her to bed if she acted like that again. He felt embarrassed but he knew if he didn't deal with her fussing he would have a long night ahead of him. Caitlin looked on and Barry felt her eyes on him, judging him slightly. He knew what she was thinking and shared a nod with her. Caitlin understood what it meant as Barry took up Maggie in his arms are she attempted to get free. Barry's strength perked up the more Maggie prodded him. He hated acting like this, he loved the other side of being a father but not the discipline part. He was never good at that.

But he was good at getting Maggie to fall asleep. He had a trick up his sleeve that he used too often that worked. After some struggle with Maggie brushing her teeth and wiping her mouth he helped her get changed into her Disney princess pajamas. Maggie's fussing started to decrease the more Barry spoke up the next coming days. He knew Caitlin was going to be involved and he used the moment to his advantage. He mentioned Caitlin will come back again and they will play more games if she was a good girl and went to sleep. Like a lucky charm, it worked.

Barry blew a chunk of air from his lungs. _That_ was a short duration, he even checked her eyes to make sure they were closed along with her even breathing. She looked relaxed enough, she could always be pretending, she was good at that. All the times she pretended to be asleep only to sneak down stairs for more desserts and cookies. She even took the tablet to watch her favorite shows underneath the covers. As a rule, Barry didn't allow electronics after dinner. No cell phones, no tablets, no loud games, Barry went straight to make sure Maggie was washed and clean before bed. The days when he would be up all night trying to make Maggie fall sleep had gotten easier, especially where his ex was involved, but times have changed. The older she was, the more mature he saw her grow. Sure she acted up, but she is 5, what did he expect?

As he closed the door he let out a sigh of relief. Checking the time on his phone he wondered if it was too late to ask Caitlin to stay longer. He knew it was asking something beyond an employer, but he didn't care. He lost hours of time sleeping when he could have spent them with her and his daughter. Barry tried to not let it get to him. If she declined then he will just drive her back. He made his mind up and texted Adele to make sure to check on Maggie within an hour if he wasn't there.

Barry walked down the stairs and spied Caitlin looking intensely into her phone. Thumbs were moving wildly as if she were in some kind of heated discussion with someone on the other end. He smiled sadly, knowing that expression all too well. She _did_ mention her family as a negative part of her life, but he didn't want to assume it was them. Either way, the stress was hitting them both and he would really love to melt it away the coldness if he could.

"Hey..."

Caitlin held her chest, startled, "Oh, sorry, didn't see you there. Is everything alright?"

Barry came close to the table and took an exasperated seat. "Yeah, for now. I'm sorry you had to see that. If anything that was what I was trying to avoid that time you came by."

She smiled, understanding his reasons. "It's OK, don't worry about all that. I'm just glad you slept. Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah...I think I just need to get some air. Been inside for too long."

Caitlin nodded, "Oh."

An awkward beat passed through both of them as Barry cleared his throat.

"Do you, would you like to join me?"

Caitlin shivered, surprised to hear the question. "Oh, umm, OK. Are you sure it's not too late? For you, I mean?"

"No, not at all. I don't mind the company. It's just going to be around the neighborhood."

"Alright, sure."

Barry relaxed as he smiled inside and out, "Great."

They walked out of the door, Barry made sure to lock it before walking out with Caitlin. She watched him do this safety routine as he joined her then followed his lead.

"We don't get too many nights like this. I'm just happy to get some clouds over the brutal heat." Barry commented.

Caitlin agreed. "Personally I'd rather just skip the heat wave all together and head straight into Fall. Cut out the middle man. Get to the good holidays already."

"Yeah, don't we all? It would certainly make our lives easier."

"I'm sure it would." Caitlin said, wondering where this was leading to as she followed behind Barry's trail.

Small talk wasn't Caitlin's thing, and she gathered it wasn't Barry's either by how odd his tone sounded. But Barry was being really sparse and she was curious if he had an issue he wanted to get out. She waited until she heard him speak again.

"So, have you thought about working for us long term or...?" He asked, feeling internally nervous he blurted that out to her.

Caitlin was taken aback, blinking before thinking of her answer. "I don't really know. Were your intentions for me being short term and part time or something more elaborate?"

There were two reasons why Barry asked this, one, they needed the help and he could phrase the question in the most professional way without being suspicious. The other, he'd rather not admit aloud, he just wanted her around, for as long as she can be.

"I thought about placing a live-in position before I made the ad. Adele argued against it because she didn't think it was appropriate. I just thought to save on time, duration and gas, which will be compensated, it would be a lot more convenient. Of course it's optional. You arriving here works too. I'm not asking you to change your living situation for us."

Caitlin gave an amused smile. Barry's reasons were slightly clear enough but it sounded like he preferred someone to stay there more, as in _permanently_. There was only one way to find out. She rounded the corner with him and licked her lips.

"So this is your preference? Did you want someone to come live at home? Would that help?"

 _Yes, it definitely would,_ he thought _._ "Sure, but I'm not prodding that of you. Again, building to long term is the goal, we can use all the help."

Caitlin laughed out loud, prompting Barry to smile with her, she stared at him with narrow eyes as she watched his jaw tighten, almost like he was waiting for her answer. It was a big decision but she felt it come so easy.

"Yes, I will move in. Is that OK with you?" Caitlin waited to be sure. "I mean, this is temporary to long term?"

Barry wondered why Caitlin was acting nervous, he was the one who asked the question. His shoulders relaxed from tightening up and the rest of his face followed suit.

"We'll see how you feel, if you want it to be long-term, that can be arranged. I definitely don't want to force anything on you that you aren't ready for."

Caitlin stopped walking when she realized they just did a small loop around the neighborhood.

Barry looked back at her as he walked backward to where she stood. "Are you..."

"I'm ready."

This was the best news he heard since she showed up on his doorstep.


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N:** Hey guys! I have another chapter for you! The Flash Season 5 starts a week from next Tuesday AND I don't know if I'm gonna watch. These writers have a lot to make up for. I've never seen a show not care about what the fans really want. Some of the best story ideas are from Snowbarry shippers. No one measures up to our level of writing. Anyway, I could go on and on, truly, I just want the theme of Season 1 to return back. We'll see if it's so much to ask. Hope you guys like this one, let me know what you think in a review. I would really appreciate it. Thanks! Bye all! :)_

* * *

Barry wanted to give Caitlin a few days to move in just to get settled. The good news was Caitlin didn't have much to start and her lease was expired in the next couple of weeks. It worked out for the both of them, but he thought there was another reason to her choosing to be a live-in housekeeper.

Barry wanted to clean up the place before she came by; there was no way he was going to welcome her to their home as it is right now. Maggie wasn't home; she was across the street with her Grandma, at Barry's request. He knew he probably shouldn't have done that but because he wanted to make sure Caitlin was settled in, he had no other choice. Maggie would have wanted to play and today was basically moving day.

Caitlin stated she didn't need a moving truck. Her apartment didn't have that much, so she claimed. He wondered if she had any furniture but then he remembered she was coming inside a home that had plenty of it. The stress of Maggie, the morning and making more money was getting to him. He really could use more days off but he promised to help make sure Caitlin felt at home.

Checking the time on his watch, he double checked the clock above the oven. He hated how nervous he was, she's just his employee It's no different than any other person who would take the job. But it's not. Caitlin was special. The conflicting thoughts he had drove him nuts. He was a stressed out single father as it is. Now all these... _thoughts_ and unexplained _emotions_ , came flooding and he wanted to put on his business face. He should, that would be the right thing to do, not the opposite. Consider...dream, or wonder...? He shook his head.

He surveyed the room for a quick once over, his cleaning habits improved every time he was alone and not keeping an eye on Maggie. It was like magic. He forgot sometimes what it felt like to have his life to himself, even if someone was moving in, it still felt different, like that feeling he got before a girl came over to study. It rarely happened, but he still cared how his life looked to Caitlin, whatever she was, his employer, friend, he left it at that.

The doorbell rang and he took a deep breath before almost lunging his body to open the door. He smiled in a tired manner, Caitlin gave an amused reaction.

"Hey."

"Hi, umm, so, Maggie isn't home?" She asked, crooked an eyebrow.

Barry observed a worried look on her face, he frowned for a moment. "Oh no, she isn't."

She nodded, standing idly until Barry cleared his throat.

"Come in, please." He said, moving so she can walk in.

She did so very carefully. Not knowing what to expect. What she saw made her do a double take. The place looked different than she saw before; cleaner, almost brand new. Her mouth curved into a circle. Was this for... _her_?

"You cleaned?" She said, as more of a statement than a question.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, heh, as much as I can do. Did you uh, get a moving truck?"

She looked at him like she wanted to laugh, "No, it's all in my car."

"Oh yeah, forgot."

She shrugged. "I don't have a whole lot. Most of my furniture belonged to Anya."

Barry nodded, "I see, OK, well, let's get you moved in."

They walked out together as Caitlin unlocked her car filled with a few suitcases. She really wasn't kidding. Barry asked her if she wanted help with the heavier ones. He didn't want her getting hurt doing it all alone.

"Do you have anything in your trunk?"

Caitlin nodded, "Yeah, umm, I'll get it, don't worry, it's not heavy."

He backed away and pulled the bigger suitcases inside. Caitlin walked to the back and opened the trunk. Slowly she took forward the blank box that held her scattered portfolio drawings. She thought about burning them but something inside her made her keep them. She didn't know why but looking at them made her feel hopeful, and at the same time solemn. She knew she couldn't pursue it fully. She kept them as a reminder that maybe she can believe in dreams again.

Barry came outside and she took out the box from her hands. Barry went to the front seat grabbing the last of her suitcases and watched her follow behind him. Caitlin didn't want to seem cryptic so she cleared her throat suddenly.

"Uhm, this is the first time I'm doing this. I don't know what Anya told Adele, all this is new to me. I've never been a _live-in_ nanny before."

Barry sighed and nodded, "I've never trusted someone this much with my child before. Truth be told this was Adele's idea mostly, she umm, she doesn't think I could do everything alone."

Caitlin smiled as she followed him to the guest room, "Well, doing everything by yourself is hard enough, especially when you want to be independent."

Barry placed her suitcase in the room near the bed. "Guess it worked out for both of us."

"Yeah," Caitlin said, looking around the room.

It was plain, possibly on purpose. Barry did say most of the house needed a female's touch. The room was neat and clean, certainly scrubbed recently, Barry must have gone all out, she didn't know what to say. She turned to him.

"Thank you, for this, for the opportunity." Caitlin's voice came out in a soft whisper, Barry turned around and caught her glance.

"Sure, we're grateful for the help. Everyone is." Barry commented genially.

 _Even Adele?_ She thought to herself and dare not say it. Rest assured, she was in good company in spite of it. She had a feeling Barry didn't regard Adele's invasive attitude too seriously. Who would? The woman was defensive and suspect the moment Caitlin had met her. She seemed like the judging type and rubbed Caitlin the wrong way. She shook her head and sent a smile his way.

"So...when is Maggie coming back?" She asked, gesturing to the chair, Barry waved an OK, feeling a little odd she asked him permission to sit down.

Barry took a seat on the other chair in the corner. He felt to far from her and frowned.

"Is it OK if I sit closer? I didn't quite think this one out."

Caitlin almost giggled, waving her hand in the same manner he did.

He rolled his eyes, moving to the bed, "Actually she's with Adele now. Didn't want today to be a stressful one for you."

"Oh?" She said, pausing to lick her lips, "So she's gone all day?"

He nodded. "It's just you and me today."

"Oh, OK." Caitlin didn't know if she should feel relieved or suspicious of Barry.

"I mean, just wanted you to get settled, that was the main idea. Maggie honestly wouldn't allow us to grab any suitcases. Her energy would have probably pulled you away from even looking in this room." Barry shrugged, smirking as he almost laughed at how true that was.

Even on the days he worked, Barry would come back as late as 10pm and Maggie would still be up watching TV, Barry wouldn't even get a shower in until 1am. He wanted to make a good impression on Caitlin and this was the best way he knew how to do that.

"Well, I understand that. Children just want to be near us. It's nobody's fault. But, I guess what I'm trying to say is life happens outside of our responsibilities. We matter too. When you're a parent you forget about yourself. That's what it was like when I used to be baby-sit. I know it's not the same but it's close. I'd watch these families and get to know their kids but then I see the parents finally take the time to breathe. For some of them it was hard for them to let go. I once had a mother call me every hour on the turn of the hour just to check on her son's well being. I wanted to ask her if me coming is really what she wanted. But it got easier. Thankfully that lady never called me back after that night." Caitlin blushed, recalling the memory.

Barry took in what she said. It made a lot of sense, but at the same time seemed almost too real. He definitely understand the overprotective part.

He nodded. " _That's_ excessive. Of course I'd worry but I wouldn't need to if I trusted who is watching my child. If I trust them, there's no reason to frantically call."

"Makes sense." Caitlin agreed.

"That's why I trust you, Caitlin. I have a feeling you won't let us down." Barry said, a grit to his voice he didn't expect to come out.

Caitlin smiled as she looked down, feeling vulnerable. "I'll try my best to help you guys out."

"Well, it's more than your best, honestly, you're actually _living_ here. It's more than any of us asked. I should be thanking you for making such a commitment. It's honorable."

Caitlin's arms shivered. She didn't realize she could get goose bumps from Barry praising her. It could be the way he said it, that masculine tone that made him sound more appealing than she cared to admit.

"Well, it _was_ my suggestion."

"Oh yeah, I guess so. But I was thinking about it, like I said, it's life changing. You completely changed your life to help us, me."

Caitlin hadn't thought of it that way. She looked around the room a second time, a different feeling came over her, she wasn't sure if it was apprehension or excitement for a new venture. She decided it was the later. If her fear had showed then Barry wouldn't have said he trusted her. She can't let him know how terrified she was. They were going to be closer now, she breathed in deeply finding the words that she should say, not what she needed to say.

"I wouldn't miss it; I appreciate the room and board. It's exciting actually." Caitlin said, finding the smile that crept up, seeing the positive sides in the situation.

Barry clasped his hands together and looked down a bit shyly. "I'm glad to hear you say that."

Caitlin's phone vibrated, ruining the mood of the room. Barry's face perked up as he watched her clumsily check the ID. Her face was unreadable; he visibly watched her positive demeanor vanish from her entire face. Instantly his fist balled up, ready for _something_. He felt on guard suddenly, like he was about to defend Caitlin's honor. He desperately wanted to know who was making her feel this way.

"Everything OK?" He asked, feeling his grip lesson when he realized his nails dug into his own flesh.

Her lips tightened and she shoved her phone back in her purse as she looked up at Barry sharply. "It's...nothing. Everything's fine."

He wondered why she was lying to him, but he figured this was a personal matter that had nothing to do with him. As long as it didn't interfere with work, who was he to press her about it? But that didn't stop him from trying.

"You sure? You looked... _different_ just now. If there's something bothering you—"

Caitlin stood up, stopping Barry mid-sentence, almost scaring him in the process. She was avoiding his eyes, something was definitely wrong and she didn't want to talk about it. Barry was worried. He knew if he pressed on more that it was going to make things worse. He regretted asking instantly, but he couldn't help himself. Caitlin was a part of his life now, the foreboding feeling in his stomach wasn't going to completely ignore it.

"It's nothing, like I said." She said, stammering. "I need some air."

Caitlin abruptly stood up and walked down the stairs to the screen door that led outside. She stared at the pool light and tried to catch her breath. Barry can't know about this, not about _Brian_. It'll only make him suspicious and reconsider the whole live-in situation. She knew she should be honest, just come out with it because she was starting to get triggered by his messages.

She heard footsteps and composed herself before turning around. "Hey, sorry about... _that_."

Barry's worried face approached her. "What's wrong?"

She licked her lips then looked down. She wanted to avoid the issue, but Barry expressed genuine concern about what just happened.

She shook her head, not wanting to get into it. Barry moved closer only for her to move back and shake internally.

"Nothing, sorry, just long day I guess. I don't know, I guess it was a little hard leaving everything behind." Caitlin half told him the truth.

It wasn't a bold face lie, she _was_ fearful, but now the level of her trying to move on from Brain Turner has reminded her of how much her past life used to haunt her. It's started again. Brian and his antics. She only worried if they were going beyond text messages. She looked up and caught Barry's reaction.

He looked perplexed, curving his mouth in a circle. "Oh...I uh, I thought there was something really wrong. You honestly looked terrified just now. Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"Yes." She said, a little too quickly.

Barry smiled incredulously, observing her behavior. "OK, well, I'm here if you wanna talk. Don't feel like you're alone in what you're going through, if it's something... _specific_."

He was right but she didn't want him involved. There's no way Brian's ever going to find her. Anya would ignore him and she didn't speak her family anymore, no breadcrumbs for him to ever take it that far. Caitlin took a deep breath, hating that she almost slipped. She caused Barry to question her, who knows if he thought she was being unpredictable in a bad way.

"I understand, thanks, it's nothing. I think I just caught some weird news article and, anyway, sorry about that." She lied, she didn't want to but she had to, he was being persistent.

Barry sunk back, his demeanor changing to an off look. "I see, well, that happens. Sorry if I prodded you, I mean what I say, it's just, I got the feeling it was something bad. My mistake."

Caitlin waved him off, putting on a positive face to cover for the Brian drama. "No worries."

Barry pointed back inside and she followed him. The air was thick with tension as something unsettling took over the room. Barry had the feeling Caitlin might want to be alone but he didn't want to give her that option. He scratched the back of his neck and spoke out what he wanted for her.

"Do you wanna eat some dinner?"

Caitlin stared at him with slight smile on her face, "Dinner at 3:45pm?"

He rolled his eyes, rephrasing what he meant. "It's gonna be 4 then 5pm. Close enough. Anyway, there's a place I know that has a street I used to walk down on. It's pretty peace now, until it gets crowded. Do you wanna join me? I could show it to you."

She blushed at him, this almost sounded like he was asking her...no way. Was he? She pushed the thought away, maybe he wanted to just get out of the house and he couldn't leave her alone. Makes sense. Caitlin closed one eye and humored him. She _did_ want to get fresh air, but strangely she didn't want to be alone. He had a point.

"OK, let's go." She smiled, meeting his eyes.


End file.
